Fairy Tale Come True
by Animelover133
Summary: Hayner is a boy no bigger than your thumb, and he doesn't know he's in for a big adventure! Seiner! RiSo AxRox Other pairings inside. May have smut in ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's my story. My first fanfic, and it happens to be Seiner XP**

**Well, I pray you like it. **

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Thumbelina...sadly.  
**

* * *

**Fairy Tale Come True**

_Welcome, I'm Namine._

_Let me tell you of a story. But not just any dumb story. I love this particular story. It's so romantic; a passionate, beautiful love story. _

_And it all started with a blonde boy and a flower._

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a lonely boy who had blonde, spiky hair and bright, blue eyes. This boy's name was Roxas. He was a lovely boy of sixteen, who wished dearly for a best friend.

So, one day, he decided to go to a good witch and begged her for a friend to call his own. The witch smiled and took pity on the boy. She could see he was pure of heart, and she said,

"I will give you this seed and you must plant it in a flower pot. Then, see what happens."

Roxas thanked her, took the seed, and then ran home to do just that. He got a lovely flower pot, and then planted the seed with care, vowing to take care of it.

Day went by, and, ever so slowly, it began to grow. Roxas watched its progress each day, waiting for something to happen. And then, it finally bloomed.

Roxas watched in awe as a lovely rose, nearly in blossom, glowed in the flower pot. He smiled, and the flower seemed to light up even more at the warmth in his eyes.

"Well, aren't you pretty?" he said, then leaned down and brushed his lips against the soft petals.

The flower began to shine brightly, then started to carefully open, one flower petal at a time. Roxas bit his lip in anticipation, and then gasped when the rose finally revealed its hidden treasure: a little boy, no bigger than his thumb.

"Whoa…" Roxas whispered, gaping.

The sleeping boy was curled up inside the flower, peacefully laying there, slightly snoring. He seemed so defenseless, so cute.

Roxas was about to wake the little thing, but stopped to admire his new friend. The boy had dirty blonde hair that stuck up oddly, yet it seemed to fit him in a way. He was quite adorable, though, with lean limbs and a tanned complexion.

Suddenly, the boy stirred, and gave a loud yawn before sitting up and stretching his arms above his head. Roxas grinned as the boy yawned, thinking how similar their laziness was. He stared down in amazement when chocolate brown eyes looked right back at him, eyeing him coolly. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Hi."

"Hey." the boy replied.

"I'm Roxas." He moved closer to the flower, smiling. "What can I call you?"

"Hayner." the boy said after a moment. "Call me Hayner."

The boy smiled, and then held out his hand for his new best friend to walk on. Hayner, on shaky legs, walked onto his palm. The two studied each other closely, and then seemed to accept one another with a smile.

"So…now what?" Hayner asked, leaning his shoulder against Roxas's thumb.

"I don't know." Roxas laughed.

Hayner grinned, and then nudged the blonde's thumb in a friendly manner.

"How about some clothes, Rox' ?"

Looking down, Roxas snorted at the nakedness of the little boy, and then nodded.

"Sure. We can start there."

* * *

Time passed, seasons went by, and the two became fast friends. Hayner found he liked wearing camouflage, and thought it complimented him nicely. Roxas found that his friend was fun, weird, and stubborn. Yet, with Hayner around, he was happy, less lonely.

But, of course, there were moments that Hayner found that he hated being no bigger than his best friend's thumb. He could fall in the smallest crack, become lost in Roxas's garden, fall into food without being noticed. Many times, the two had trouble with trying to adjust the house to be safe for Hayner. But they tried to manage.

Now, Roxas lived in the Dark Woods, in a lovely place the people of Twilight Town – which happened to be the only town closest to their home – dubbed 'The Haunted Mansion'. The spiky blonde was an outcast, a loner, who was afraid to step into the town. But, even though he was afraid, he was still strong and fiery, and he loved his home that he shared with his best friend.

Hayner's bedroom was upstairs, as was Roxas', and the little boy had a large room with a table in the center. On this table lay an assortment of dollhouse items, for Hayner could fit into nothing else. They were arranged on the table in a way Hayner liked, and Roxas was glad to give it to him.

The two were happy. But, there was something that Roxas didn't know about his dear friend. Something that Hayner had kept a secret from him all this time. And, it turns out, that would be the beginning of something bigger than anyone imagined.

* * *

**Um...was that okay? I'm really proud of this story, since I already have most of it written down in a notebook.**

**Reviews? Comments? SOMETHING! **

**Thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I am majorly surprised. I didn't think anyone would read this!**

**Well, you guys are awesome. Especially Renolover455, who gave me a review that shocked me, then put a smile on my face. Seiner hugs for you~!**

**Now, I forgot to warn you…this is from the movie ****_Thumbelina_****, so…yeah, that's right…there will be singing! I almost didn't put the singing parts in, but then thought it would ruin the whole story. So…Seifer and Hayner and many others will be singing.**

**(lol, Seifer would kill me in real life, but it's my story so nyan~)**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Thumbelina.**

* * *

**Fairy Tale Come True**

The two best friends sat in the foyer…sort of. Roxas sat in a large armchair, a book in his lap while Hayner stood on the pages, looking down at the large words and colorful pictures. The two were clad in soft pajamas, curling up to read a nice fairy tale together, something they considered a similar bedtime pleasure that they both shared. Roxas began to read, a smile on his face. He looked at Hayner.

"This story is about a noble dog – " Roxas chuckled, then continued. " – who saved the king from some damned wizard." Hayner sighed as Roxas began with the usual saying.

" 'Once upon a time –' "

"Come on Roxas, not this one." Hayner groaned, folding his arms over his chest. "Are there any stories about…about little people, Roxas?"

His friend blinked down at him, surprised by the sudden attitude.

"Um, yeah. As a matter of fact, there are." He picked Hayner up with one hand, then flipped through the book with the other until he came to the one he was looking for. "See, look."

Roxas put Hayner back onto the pages, which showed a lovely illustration of two people no bigger than Hayner, looking at each other in a way that seemed so…touching.

"They are little," Hayner gasped. "just like me!"

Roxas snorted at his enthusiasm, but didn't say anything. The little boy curiously inspected the picture of tiny people, then frowned when he noticed something.

"What are those?" he asked, pointing.

"Wings. These little people are called fairies, and they have wings so they can fly."

His friend sighed wistfully at the picture, then stared down at his tiny, bare feet.

"Have…" He gazed up at Roxas with sad brown eyes. "you ever seen a fairy?"

"I thought I did." The blonde laughed gently, his own eyes dreamy as he recalled the memory. "Only once, though."

"No way, really?!"

"Yep." Roxas pointed at the picture where the two fairies were holding hands while gazing deeply into each other's eyes. "Here's the fairy prince and princess having a wedding. Beautiful, isn't it?"

Hayner glanced down, then said quietly,

"And they lived happily ever after, right?"

"Usually, yeah."

"I guess it works best if two people are about the same size." Hayner said, feeling a heavy sadness decend upon him.

"Well…yeah, of course."

"Yeah…" Hayner kicked at the picture of the happy couple angrily. "Well, that isn't even fair! I…I must be the only little person in this whole, damn world." he finished sadly.

"Hay –" Roxas started to gently say, his heart going out to his friend.

"I wish I were big, damnit! It just isn't fair!" he yelled, stomping his foot over the picture.

"Hayner, don't say that! Ever! Don't ever wish to be anything but what you are. Besides," He picked Hayner up and set him in his palms. "I like you just the way you are."

Hayner gave him a half-hearted smile, then sighed. Roxas felt like doing the same, but refrained.

"Come on, it's getting late. We should go to bed." Roxas said.

He closed the book, intending to put the book away later. He got up, careful with his little load on his hand. As he started to ascend the stairs, Hayner asked,

"Can you keep the book open in front of my bed? I want to look at it a bit longer."

"Sure. But don't stay up." Roxas said.

"Yes, "mother"." Hayner replied sarcastically.

Roxas walked into Hayner's room, where his large window now showed a full moon with glittering stars.

"There." Roxas set Hayner down onto the table, then opened the book to the fairies before putting it in front of Hayner's bed. "Goon night, Hay'."

"Night, Rox'." Hayner said absently, eyes glued to the book.

Roxas smiled sadly, then left the room, secretly wishing he could help ease the pain of his small friend.

* * *

** There you guys are, some nice angst for ya'. **

**Hayner is so cute. I simply adore him. So, don't worry, he's won't be sad soon.  
**

**And for those of you who know the movie, you guys know what's coming up...:D**

**Thank you guys~! Review, comment, anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again~!**

**So, here we go…on to the cute scenes! :D**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Thumbelina.**

* * *

While Roxas was snug in bed, trying to sleep, Hayner, meanwhile, was far from tired. Instead of sleeping, he was standing before the open book, staring at the little winged couple in longing.

He was jealous, yet all at the same time, saddened. He had wished for such a thing as the picture displayed; a wedding, to marry someone who could love him for him, like in the fairy tales. Someone that was his size. Someone like him.

Hayner sighed, shaking his head at his depressing thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking like this. He knew he had kept his loneliness a secret from Roxas, but being the only one the size of a thumb was degrading to him at times. _Why couldn't I have been born as tall as Roxas? _he thought. This question had crossed his mind plenty of times, and each time he felt put down.

"I guess all I can do is pretend, huh?" he asked to the book.

With a sad smile, the boy walked closer to it, giving a slight bow. He had done this many times, but only when he was alone in his room. Pretending made him feel at least a bit bigger, allowing his imagination to go into overload. He glanced up at the prince's face, then blushed as he imagined the prince looking at him, smiling. He turned away, and he could feel a song, pushing to get out. He opened his mouth, and the words began to come naturally.

"_I know there's someone, somewhere, someone. Who's sure to find me soon._

"_After the rain goes, there are rainbows. I'll find my rainbow soon."_ he paused, gazing over his shoulder at the book once more.

"_Soon,"_ He ran to the book, as if to jump into it, then spun on his feet at the last second, clutching his shirt as he leaned back against the book and sang, "_it won't be just pretend. Soon, a happy ending."_

Hayner looked over to his right, where the fairy prince was, and reached to stroke his smiling face. He knew that he was singing from the heart. He repressed a sigh, then backed away from the page, letting his fingers linger a bit longer on the prince's face before he turned away to sing the next line.

"_Love, can you hear me? If you're near me."_

Hayner glanced over to look at the prince again, suddenly wishing he could have someone smile at him that way. Maybe to even possibly love him. Where was his soulmate, his match? He shook his head, then sang again.

"_Sing your song. Sure and strong and –"_ He paused, then walked up and leaned onto the book, kissing the prince on the cheek. " – _soon."_

Hayner didn't move from where he was, just staring up at the smiling face of the fairy, feeling even more alone than ever before. Finally, he turned away, hugging himself tightly.

"I wonder if there really are such things as fairies." he asked, and his eyes went to his window, the large moon watching him.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the woods, sparkling gold dust was flying about, covering the trees and flowers. And there, if you squinted, in the thicket of it all sat two people. Two very little, winged people.

The two sat in a giant daisy that was molded into a carriage of sorts, which was being pulled through the air by butterflies. One was a young woman, wearing a flowing red gown, a golden crown atop her head. She was continuously leaning over the side of the carriage, waving her silver scepter along anything the carriage happened to pass. Her partner, a tall man, was sitting close to her, looking relaxed. He wore a bright orange shirt, with white pants that seemed to glow from the gold dust that surrounded them.

The woman sat back up, then turned her head to look up at her companion with one red, visible eye, her short, silver hair covering her right eye. She gave him a look, then said in a quiet voice,

"Where?"

"I wish I knew, y'know?"

His wings fluttered, and he shifted to touch his wife's hand, looking like he could break her in half easily. He was far too rugged, but the glitter in his eyes showed that he could be more childish than dangerous.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"Look. Gone." she said, pointing her scepter behind them.

"Shit, you're right." he replied, dropping a 'y'know ' under his breath. "I think he feels pretty stupid riding a giant butterfly, y'know? I know I would."

His wife gave him a look, wondering why she had agreed to taking care of her cousin, but said nothing to her husband, who gave her a pleading look in return.

"Come on Fuu, he isn't two. I mean, sure, it makes him seem less scary and more open than anything else, but…it isn't giving the right impression, y'know?"

"Any boys?" she asked, allowing it to drop as she leaned over to run her scepter over a flower. "News?"

"None so far."

"Court's impression." she said, sitting up to touch his arm. "Rai, autumn."

"I know, Fuu. He should be here, but – "

"Hurt." she insisted, cutting him off, her wings twitching nervously. "Riding."

"Fuu, relax. He gets bored easily. You know how he is. Besides, he's done a good job as the prince; he should get some say in all this." Rai chuckled. "He'll be fine. He's only riding a bumblebee, y'know."

"…fine." she grumbled.

Rai laughed aloud, then kissed her cheek, softening her expression a bit. He put his arm around her, and she leaned against him, sighing.

"We're weird, aren't we? Taking care of him like we're his actual parents." Fuu shrugged in response. "Well, you'd better pray he starts looking for love, and fast, y'know?"

* * *

**So now you know who Rai and Fuu are...sort of.  
**

**And we're coming to the good part, which will be the next chapter.**

**Thanks everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! I surely have been, let me just tell you.**

**So you've met Roxas, Hayner, Rai and Fuu (who I think is awesome~).**

**Now, you get to meet…yep, the one and only, Seifer! SQUEE~!**

**Here we go!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Thumbelina.**

* * *

Seifer grinned, leaning forward as the wind smacked him, his white coat flying behind him. He felt his beanie slip off his head a bit, and quickly used one hand to yank it back down. He didn't care that he was flying far too fast. This was too exhilarating to stop now.

"Faster, Buzzer. Come on, you can do better than this." he urged his buzzing bumblebee he rode.

The bee gave an annoyed buzzing sound, but complied all the same, accelerating. The trees became blurs, and Seifer's smile widened. Man, he loved flying, be it on Buzzer or alone. Being a fairy and a prince had its perks.

As they flew, Seifer realized he had never been in this part of the Woods, for the trees were thinker here. He smirked, then gave Buzzer a nudge. Buzzer knew the signal well; a challenge. The two moved forward in anticipation, zipping through the giant trees in an insane manner that made Seifer close his eyes for a moment, enjoying the moment.

Suddenly, the setting changed, and the trees' shade disappeared, the moon shining down on them. Seifer stared at the large house in the clearing, flowers surrounding the house in a way that made the fairy curious.

"Fly around, Buzzer. I wanna check this out." he said.

The bumble hummed, still flying at an unbelievable speed as they circled the house, glancing into windows as they passed. When Buzzer flew to the second story, buzzing past a large window with the curtains wide open, revealing what was going on inside.

Seifer froze, then shoved himself off Buzzer, who continued flying for a moment before he noticed his rider was absent. Buzzer turned back around to see his master, eyes trained solely on the window. More, what was being shown through the window.

"Buzzer, come see this." he whispered, his blue eyes never taken away from what was in the room. "Seriously, get your ass over here."

The large insect flew over, then peeked in to see what had captured Seifer's attention.

"Would you look at that?" the fairy muttered, pressing a hand to the glass.

In the room, on a long table, stood a young, beautiful boy that was no bigger than Seifer. Shorter, actually. He wore camouflage pajamas, his feet bare as he spun around, his wavy, stuck-up hair moving as he did. Seifer wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

But, what struck the fairy prince most to the core was the voice that was coming from this strange, wingless boy. He seemed to be humming a lovely tune, occasionally gazing at an open book.

"Wow…what a voice." Seifer chuckled, then said to Buzzer, "Not as good as mine, but still."

Buzzer replied in a series of buzzing noises, and Seifer nodded absentmindedly in agreement.

"I wonder who he is." Seifer paused, his hand still touching the window, then smiled. "Stay here, Buzzer. I'll be right back."

Before Buzzer could ask where he was going, Seifer pressed harder at the window and concentrated. A spark of gold burst forth from his fingertips, then touched the glass of the window. Then, quick as can be, Seifer flew forward, melting through the glowing glass, smiling once he was in the same room as the boy.

"I have to see this for myself."

Seifer watched as the boy, still humming, began to dance alone, his brown eyes dazed. Seifer, not wanting to be seen just yet, flew quietly overhead, then landed behind the book while managing to keep his fairy glow dim.

"Oh, you have to go now?" the boy asked in a soft voice.

Seifer stiffened, knowing he had been caught. _Shit,_ he thought, and walked around the book to reveal himself. He stopped short when he saw the boy, clearly looking at a picture in the book, having stopped spinning. Seifer ducked back behind the book, still watching curiously to try and figure out who he was talking to.

"Oh, I see." The mysterious boy sighed, then smiled. "You are a wonderful dancer."

Seifer blinked once, then twice. The boy was playing pretend. He had never seen him. He continued to watch in silence as the boy turned around and posed, then started a slow waltz, looking up at an imaginary partner as he danced all by his lonesome. He began to slow down a minute later or so, his eyes downcast.

"Will I ever see you again?" he whispered, blushing slightly.

The fairy prince had to give him some credit; he was good at imagining things. But now he couldn't take it anymore, for he had to meet him. _I have to make an entrance._ He pulled his sword from its sheath, and, with a flutter of his golden wings, he flew in plain sight and landed atop the spine of the book.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked, swinging his sword in a wide arch.

With a startled yelp at the voice, the boy spun around and searched around his room until his eyes found the fairy, standing on the book in an intimidating manner. His eyes went wide, and suddenly turned and ran. He was swift, and ran to hide in the first thing he could; an old tea kettle (Roxas had given it to him for a changing room, but Seifer didn't know that).

"No, wait!" Seifer yelled, but the boy ignored him. "I said wait, damnit!"

The boy skillfully climbed onto the kettle, then slid through a crack in the lid, vanishing from sight. Seifer cursed under his breath.

"Hey, sorry. I wasn't trying to scare the shit out of you, alright?"

When the boy still refused to come out, he sighed, sheathing his sword. _So much for my fucking entrance._

"There, see? No more sword." He frowned when that didn't work. The boy wasn't responding. "You've _got_ to be kidding me." he growled.

His wings flapped rapidly, and he darted over to land on top of the kettle, peering inside. He could clearly see the boy, his brown eyes looking right back at him.

"Come out, will ya'?"

The boy shrank away, then went on his hands and knees (Seifer noted what a nice ass he had) and climbed through the spout with ease. Seifer watched him emerge with a grace he had never seen, taking in ever aspect of him. He tensed when it seemed to him like the boy was planning to run, and flew into his path, landing right in front of him.

"Now you can't run." he said, feeling triumphant as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Those brown eyes stared at him for only a moment, then lowered to the "floor". Seifer quirked an eyebrow in question, then said,

"What're you staring at?"

He merely turned his back on Seifer, clearly uncomfortable. That made Seifer's intrigue only increase, and he moved closer.

"Come on, say something." he insisted.

The boy reacted by glancing over his shoulder, then stumbling away when he saw how close the fairy had gotten. Seifer was quite amused, for this boy was defiantly different from any other person he had encountered. He stepped forward, and the boy finally spoke.

"You…you're one of them!"

* * *

** Well, they haven't met officially, but they know each other's faces now! :D  
**

**I was tempted to make it longer, but I got too lazy. -_- I suck.**

**Hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**They finally met! Yay~**

**Now for my favorite part. :D**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Thumbelina.**

* * *

"You…you're one of them!" the boy gasped, pointing at the book.

"Excuse me?"

"I-I-I thought I was the only one my size in this whole, damn world!" he stuttered excitedly.

Seifer, seeing as the boy was too enthusiastic to answer questions, decided to play along.

"…I see." the fairy said.

"And now…well, I feel so…man, this is so cool!"

He started to laugh, unaware of the way Seifer was looking at him. Hayner was gorgeous when he smiled, and Seifer saw it. Suddenly, Hayner stopped, a thought occurring to him.

"Wait a sec…you snuck into my room, you pervert!" he shouted, frowning.

Taken aback, Seifer opened his mouth to speak, but got a pillow in the face instead.

"What kind of fairy are you, just waltzing in my house, _in my room_, and think it's okay to do so?"

"Now hold on –" Seifer tried to explain.

"And what sort of fairy waves a sword at a completely innocent person?"

"Could you just –"

"I don't care who you think you are, but barging in here, like you own it? Fuck you! This is my room, damnit!"

Seifer shut his mouth at that. He was the crowned prince, the heir to the throne, yet not a single person in his entire life had ever spoken to him that way before. It was refreshing, and he was beginning to like this boy even more. _And we just met._ The fairy didn't even know this boy's name, nor did the boy know his.

"What's your name?" Seifer asked, looking down at him.

"Did you even hear a word I said?" the boy scowled.

"Yeah. Now answer my question."

The boy gave him a disgruntled look, to which he couldn't help but smirk. The boy was defiantly unlike anyone he had ever come across.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Tell me what your name is."

"Hayner…" he grumbled, then turning away. "Now go away."

"Aw, you don't want to stick around to find out my name?"

"Not in a million years." he snapped.

He began to walk away, going around the book to get as much distance as he could with this fairy know-it-all, but Seifer wasn't having that. He flew right over to him, blocking his path once more.

"That's a nice name." Seifer took Hayner's hand. "It's nice to meet you." he said, his blue eyes bright.

He kissed the back of Hayner's hand in a gentleman-like fashion, which got Hayner to turn red and quickly yank his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled indignantly.

"You're rather feisty." Seifer said, still smirking.

Brown eyes narrowed, and Seifer liked the rebellion that burned in those expressive eyes.

"Are you always like this around others?" Seifer asked.

Hayner's eyes went wide, blinking up at him before he stared down at the ground. The prince was surprised at the reaction, and shut up.

"You're the first." Hayner mumbled, shuffling his feet.

"Wait, as in, the first person you've ever talked to?"

"Besides Roxas, yeah."

Seifer rubbed the back of his neck, noting the awkwardness. Now he felt kind of guilty.

"Sorry 'bout that."

Hayner didn't answer, too lost in thought. Here was a fairy, in his very room, and all the two could do was argue and shout at one another. Even if he was rude, he didn't want his first encounter with someone his size to be like this.

"Um…can we start over? I've never really spoken to someone like you."

"That's better." Seifer smirked, then held out his hand. "I'm Seifer."

"I'm Hayner." he replied with a smile, putting his hand in the fairy's. "It's amazing to finally meet someone my size. It's bothered me for…since forever."

"Well, it's refreshing to meet someone who will speak to me normally and doesn't bore me to death."

Hayner gave him a shy smile, then let go of his hand, his cheeks going red again. He turned his back on Seifer, who stepped closer to this amusing boy.

"So…what's the fairy court like? Is it –" Hayner paused. "Is there a prince?"

Seifer's smirk grew. _If only he knew._

"Yeah." he said, trying not to sound smug.

"He must be handsome." Hayner sighed, fiddling with his pajama shirt.

"Oh, he is."

"And strong and brave." he said dreamily, glancing back at Seifer. He hadn't ignored the fact of how attractive the fairy was.

"Yep. None like him." Seifer boasted.

"I wish I could meet him."

Seifer moved closer to Hayner, who finally turned around, his cheeks still red. Seifer thought he looked beautiful.

"I'll tell him, if you'd like."

"Oh…thanks." Hayner said softly.

"You're…welcome…" Seifer trailed off, staring deeply into brown, sparkling eyes.

Hayner blinked back at him, and he noticed they had gotten closer. In fact, their faces were especially close…

His eyes drifted down to Seifer's lips, then blushed and looked back into those blue eyes. Icy blue eyes that held nothing but adventure and dominance. The two unconsciously leaned in closer, and Hayner's eyes slid shut.

* * *

**Omg, cliffhanger! **

**I'm so mean. :P**

**Hope you guys are liking this so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So….cliffhanger, huh?**

**Should I change that, or leave you guys hanging? Hm?**

**Ah, I wouldn't let that happen. **

**Onward to the nest part: will they kiss?! **

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Thumbelina.**

* * *

The two moved in closer, unaware of their actions, too caught up in one another. Hayner could feel the heat that radiated from the fairy prince, shivering when Seifer touched his arm gently and tugged him closer…

_Buzz~!_

"Wha-what was that?" Hayner gasped, looking in the direction of the noise.

Seifer cursed at the horrible timing his stupid bumblebee had, then took a step away from Hayner, who was trying to pinpoint where the strange noise had come from.

"Damnit, Buzzer. You're going to fucking get." he swore under his breath. Then, to Hayner, he said, "It's just Buzzer, my dumb bumblebee. I left him outside. He hates it when I do that."

Hayner gave him a wide-eyed look, then grinned. _A bumblebee?! Whoa!_ he thought, and turned to his window to see if he could spot it. And there it was, buzzing back and forth near the window, sounding irritated.

"Why didn't you say something? I wanna meet him!" He glanced at Seifer. "It _is_ a "he", right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Hold on." Seifer gave a high-pitched whistle. "Get in here, Buzzer. There's someone I want you to meet."

Buzzer gladly touched the window with his antenna, and Hayner stared in awe as the window turned bright, and the bumblebee zoomed through the glass and right towards them. He stepped back as Buzzer flew to his Master and the boy, landing gently in front of them. Hayner's mouth lay gaped open at what he had just seen.

"Whoa…wait." He gave Seifer a disgruntled glance. "That's how you got into my room, isn't it?"

"Er, yeah." the fairy said sheepishly.

"He's amazing." Hayner said, grinning at Buzzer.

The bumblebee made a soft buzzing sound, then moved to Hayner and touched Hayner's forehead with his antenna.

"He likes you." Seifer said.

Buzzer turned to his Master, then buzzed again. Seifer's face lit up, and he gave Buzzer a pat on his large head.

"Yeah!" His blue eyes went to Hayner. "Wanna go for a spin?"

"Wait. Did you actually understand-"

"Yes or no?"

"Hell yeah!" Hayner said, and proceeded to climb nimbly onto Buzzer.

Seifer grinned as he flew up and landed on the bee, sitting in front of Hayner. He leaned forward to whisper to Buzzer, then said to Hayner,

"Hold on tight, unless you want to fall off."

With that said, Hayner shyly put his arms around Seifer's waist. The fairy gave the signal, and Buzzer flew upward before going right at the window. Hayner stared over Seifer's shoulder, his brown eyes wide. As they got close, Seifer concentrated on his magic until he had a large golden globe of sparkling magic in his hand. He tilted back, put his hand back and then tossed it right onto the window, which glowed the moment the magic hit it.

As they neared the window, Hayner gasped, burrowing his face into Seifer's back. He didn't want to look. But Buzzer didn't hesitate to go at it full speed, and with a burst of golden light, they went through the glass. Hayner waited for a minute, finally daring himself to take a peek. He looked around, and seeing as they weren't squashed or even in his room anymore, he sat upright and gazed around.

"Whoa…"

Seifer smiled as Hayner leaned in closer to him, liking how right it seemed to have the boy close to him. Hayner, meanwhile, had his eyes on the outside world. He had never seen the world like this. Up in the sky, the stars seemed right before his eyes, the moon close enough to touch.

"Like it so far?" Seifer asked.

"It's…breathtaking." Hayner whispered, reaching up a hand as if to grab the stars.

Seifer gave a slight chuckle, thinking to himself that there was only one thing in this world that was breathtaking, and it was sitting right behind him.

"Seifer? Is this what it's always like when you fly?"

"Yep. It never gets old."

Hayner sighed as he brushed his finger against Seifer's large, golden wings. They were beautiful up close, shimmering in the moonlight. Hayner leaned forward and rested his chin on Seifer's shoulder.

"I wish I had wings." he muttered, glum.

"Maybe someday you will." Seifer said. Noticing the sad look on the boy's face, he leaned forward and told Buzzer, "Faster!"

Hayner, having immediately forgotten his disappointment, gasped in delight as the wind began to pick up around them, everything becoming a blur of shapes. _So this is what it's like. This is…incredible._

Hayner felt as though he were falling in a way, yet floating. He could nearly touch the stars, and he could taste the night air. Hayner wished, at that moment, more than anything, that he had wings. He wanted to be able to fly, just like this, every day.

"Ready?" Seifer yelled over the wind.

Hayner agreed, nodding excitedly. He laughed when Buzzer dove down, loving the feeling of his stomach jumping into his mouth. They all flew through the trees, having the time of their lives.

Seifer, however, was far from smiling about flying. His thoughts were on Hayner, and how different he felt around him. His ride gave a buzzing sound, and Seifer nearly blushed at the idea. He put his head down and spoke softly.

"You want me to _sing_ to him? Are you fucking crazy, Buzzer? I can't just burst out into song." Buzzer replied to him, and he glared at the bee. "Even if I'm falling for him, I'm not singing to him. So shut up and fly."

Buzzer's antennas twitched in irritation at the order, and he smacked his Master with his antenna. Seifer slapped Buzzer on top his head and Buzzer spoke again.

"Alright, shut up!" Seifer hissed under his breath. "I will, I will."

"Seifer, who are you talking to?"

"No one." the prince replied quickly, trying not to appear jittery.

Hayner rolled his eyes, then smiled as Buzzer flew lower. Seifer leaned back, then, surprising Hayner. Their eyes met, and Seifer started to sing.

"_Let me be your wings. Let me be your only love. Let me take you far beyond the stars."_

Hayner stared as the fairy sang, blushing at the lyrics the fairy prince was telling him. He turned his head away, and saw his reflection underneath him. It was a pond, and he blinked back at his reflection in wonder. Without thinking, he leaned down and glided his fingertips through the water. Seifer tsked, grabbing hold of the foolish boy by the waist before he toppled off into the water.

"_Let me be your wings."_ Hayner was bewildered when Buzzer flew down, stopping right above the water. He was even more confused when Seifer flew off and grabbed Hayner's hand, pulling him off the bumblebee. "_Let me lift you high above. Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours."_

Hayner felt his heart pound as Seifer kept flying, their feet just above the pond, smiling down at him. He didn't know what to do until Seifer pulled him close, leading him into a waltz, singing promises. Was this love at first sight after all? Hayner wasn't sure, but he didn't care at this point. Maybe it wasn't so bad that he was starting to really like this fairy.

"_Anything that you desire,"_ Seifer sang, pulling them into the air, still dancing. Seifer had never felt this way before; was he possibly falling in love? With Hayner? "_Anything at all._

"_Every day I'll take you higher, and I'll never let you fall." _

Hayner smiled, amused at the performance Seifer was giving him. He was pleasantly surprised at the baritone voice, but liked how his voice surrounded him.

They flew through the trees, and Hayner realized they were in Roxas's pumpkin patch. The two landed on a ripe pumpkin as Seifer began to sing again.

"_Let me be your wings. Leave behind the world you know. For another world of wondrous things."_

Seifer's eyes stared into soft brown eyes, spinning Hayner around on the pumpkin, fairy magic surrounding them.

Hayner couldn't help but laugh as the pair floated around, stuck in their own, little cocoon. He was having fun with all of this.

"_We'll see the universe, and dance on Saturn's wings."_ Seifer pulled Hayner flush against him, liking the blush that immediately spread on his cheeks. "_Fly with me, and I will be your wings."_

Below them, watching from the flowers, was a young girl in a ninja outfit, her eyes bright as she watched the two young men dance.

"He's going to marry the fairy prince!" she squealed, and bounded off to tell Leon and Cloud.

"_Anything that you desire, anything at all."_

Hayner blushed, lacing his fingers together with Seifer's, then sang softly, turning the song into a duet.

"_Anything at all."_

Seifer was astonished at the boy's sudden echoing of the song, but chuckled a moment later when Hayner went dark red.

"_Every day I'll take you higher, and I'll never let you fall!"_

Seifer let go of Hayner as he sang, who only smiled and kept singing.

"_You will be my wings-"_

"_Let me be your wings."_ Seifer sang, smirking as he flew down and caught Hayner with ease in a bridal fashion.

Moonlight touched upon them both, illuminating the lovely scene for all to see. But they were unaware of everything around them. Everything but themselves.

"_You will be my only love."_ Hayner sang, staring up at Seifer.

"_Get ready for another world of wondrous things."_ Seifer belted out, unable to look away from those lovely eyes.

"_Wondrous things are sure to happen."_ Hayner brushed his fingertips on Seifer's cheek.

They flew over the pond again, to a small boat, singing in sync.

"_We'll see the universe, and dance on Saturn's rings."_

At the sound of the sweet duo, four ugly toads snuck a peek from their boat, staring at the couple with wide eyes. The duo landed on a lily pad in front of the boat. Seifer then sang:

"_Heaven isn't too far."_

Seifer put Hayner down, who smirked and hopped onto the boat. He spun on his heel and sang over his shoulder to the fairy.

"_Heaven is where you are."_ He winked, getting Seifer to smile.

Then, together, they sang.

"_Stay with me and let me be your wings!"_

Seifer yanked Hayner towards him again, wrapping his arms around him before taking off into the sky as they held the last note in unison.

When they vanished into the night, two of the toads still stood on the boat, gazing up at the stars. One was an ugly green female, wearing a pink shirt and black leggings. She stood on two legs and started to praise the show she had just witnessed.

"Oh, what a fabulous duet." she said in a think accent. "Their voice is fant'astic."

The other toad, a male, was wearing a white jacket covered in glitter, with matching pants and shoes. His tongue hung out, he tilted his head to the side as he thought of the cute, little boy he had just seen. The beautiful boy with the amazing voice.

"Mama, I love him." he proclaimed (like the perverted sap he was).

His mama gave a gleeful gasp, then grinned menacingly. Finally, her eldest son had found someone. And what a boy he had chosen as his mate!

* * *

** Well, they didn't kiss. :(  
**

**But! They are falling for each other~! YAY!**

**And now there's a stupid toad. Ick.**

**This should get interesting. Hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry! I've been brainstorming, and I've been busy.**

**So, here you guys go.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Thumbelina.**

* * *

Buzzer flew through the glass of Hayner's window, going into his room with ease. The insect was buzzing excitedly, his antenna twitching. On his back sat two very little people, who couldn't seem to stop smiling at the other. A fairy and a small boy, holding hands.

This is what Hayner wanted, had always wanted; for someone like Seifer to come and smile at him as if he was the only one worth anything in the world. And that's what Seifer was doing, making his stomach erupt into major butterflies, smirking at him occasionally. This had to be love.

Buzzer landed softly on the table, and Seifer immediately hopped off, unable to help himself as he picked up Hayner and flew about the room, spinning them around in the air. He settled down a moment later, landing back onto the table, their hands still laced together.

"Hayner…shit, I…Something happened, something about tonight –about _you_- man, I can't explain it. Something about tonight was completely different with you. I…something…" Seifer trailed off, having rushed that all out in one breath, which seemed to amuse Hayner.

"I know. It's…something I don't want to forget, either. Even the part where you crept into my room." Hayner smiled for a moment before it faded. "Will you forget me…?"he asked quietly.

Seifer's heart twisted at the forlorn look on the boy's face, making him wonder just how much in love he was already. He pulled off his fairy court ring from his right hand, grabbing and slipping it onto Hayner's own hand. They gazed into each other's eyes, and Hayner conjured up a small smile. Seifer's eyes held nothing but sincerity.

"How could I ever forget someone like you?" Seifer whispered after a couple minutes passed.

Hayner blushed as he glanced down at Seifer's ring. His ring now…their ring. He wished he could give Seifer something in return. Suddenly, it hit him, and he grinned.

"Wait here!" Hayner gasped, tearing his hand away from Seifer's and running across the table. Seconds later, he came sprinting back, holding some sort of thing in his hand. "Here."

Seifer took the item from Hayner, and his eyes went wide; a small, lovely ring on a silver chain. He stared at it, a grin tugging on his lips. He didn't hesitate to put it around his neck, letting it hang in the hollow of his throat, the cold metal feeling strangely warm.

"Promise you won't forget me?" Hayner asked, touching Seifer hand.

"Promise." he replied, grabbing the boy's hand. "I won't."

Both smiled, then leaned in close without any hesitation, moving in for one kiss that promised everything for the both of them. Their future, their intertwined lives, their everything.

"SEIFER." yelled a calm voice (how is Fuu able to even do that?!).

Said fairy froze, and Hayner gave him an odd look. He had heard the voice as well, and it seemed to be coming from outside.

"Shit. Damnit, Fuu." he growled.

"Seifer, come on, man. Get your ass out here before Fuu puts it on a silver platter, y'know?" another voice shouted.

"Um…mind explaining, Seifer?" Hayner said.

Grimly, Seifer turned to the window, cursing at his aunt and uncle's bad timing. He had no choice but tell Hayner the truth now. He only hoped the boy liked royalty. Rubbing the back of his neck, he stared into brown eyes, trying not to get lost in them.

"That would be my fucking aunt, the queen of the fairies. Her name's Fuu."

"Your au…wait, what?!" Hayner exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, I know. I should have told you in the beginning –"

"Well, yeah!" Hayner sputtered.

"- but, look, I have to go. Like now, before Fuu decided to kill me. But, I…well…can we…can I see you again?"

"Your aunt! I can't believe…wouldn't that make you the – wait, "again"?" Hayner gaped at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm the prince. But I'd like to see you tomorrow, if that's possible." Seifer winced slightly.

"The prince…" muttered Hayner, glancing at the open book of fairy tales.

"Yeah. Now," Hayner turned back to look into blue eyes once more. "can you meet them soon? Fuu and Rai, I mean? Er, my aunt and uncle."

"SEIFER."

Shit, she sounded angry. He made limited time before she started using magic to find him.

"Look, can you promise me you will, Hayner." he pleaded, his wings fluttering.

"I…I will?" Hayner blinked, trying again. "I will…"

"You will?" Seifer asked, and Hayner laughed.

"I will, Prince Seifer, yes!" he cried, throwing his arms around the prince's neck.

The two held each other, laughing and spinning about the room. This was love, they both could see it.

"_SEIFER._"

"Seifer, you'd better hurry, y'know?"

"Shit, I gotta go." the fairy prince said, putting Hayner down. He flew a couple inches up. "See ya."

"Do you think they'll like me?" Hayner asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, I promise they will, Hayner. Just let me talk to them tonight. Then, I'll come back for you in the morning." He stayed floating, looking down at Hayner. "Can you wait until then?"

"Then, can you meet my best friend, Roxas?" the boy smiled.

"Yeah, of course. But…" Seifer paused and flew back down, landing in front of Hayner. "Wait here." he said softly.

"Then…can we live happily ever after?" Hayner asked, stepping closer.

"Hell, much longer than that." Seifer replied, leaning in for that kiss again.

"Damnit, Seif'! Get over here now, or Fuu is gonna have your head on a plate, y'know?"

With a groan of disappointment, Seifer backed off and flew onto Buzzer's back, with Hayner running right after him.

"You'd better not forget to come back for me, damnit." he scowled.

"I promise." Seifer chuckled, leaning sideways, his eyes trained on the boy's lips.

With a loud buzz, Buzzer flew off, leaving Hayner's room in a flash of magical light. Hayner felt slight disappointment as Seifer buzzed away, leaving without a kiss good-bye.

"I guess it can't be helped." Hayner said, smiling. "Good-night, Seifer."

* * *

**Stupid bug, not letting them kiss. :(**

**Now, it'll only get worse from here on out.**

**As well as lots of singing will follow.**

**So, I hoped you liked it~!**


	8. Chapter 8

** Here we go~!**

**Warning: this will be short and sad.**

**Hope you like it (because I don't).**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Thumbelina.**

* * *

Hayner now lay in bed, fast asleep with a smile on his face. It was obvious who he was dreaming about. His breathing was deep, his hand twitched. Other than that, he was quiet.

If only he knew that a certain toad had snuck through the house, now in Hayner's room. The ugly figure stood over the sleeping boy, a smirk on her slimy lips. She was glad she had been able to follow the boy, and had been waiting until she knew for sure that he was asleep. She thought the boy to be beautiful, perfect for her son.

Hayner hummed in his sleep, stirring slightly to pull the blankets up to his chin, still smiling. He almost looked like an angel, what with the moonlight that spilled from his window into his room and onto the sleeping figure.

Slowly, with simple ease, the toad pulled off the blankets. Hayner immediately curled up, wrapping his arms around his middle in an attempt to fall asleep. The toad picked up Hayner carefully, who stirred once more, but kept on dreaming.

"Heh. Gotcha." the toad muttered, then hopped off the table onto the floor.

The sudden jolt of the jump woke Hayner up immediately, and he screamed once he got his bearings. He had no idea how the toad had gotten in his room, but he didn't hesitate to find out.

In his own room, Roxas bolted up from bed. He had never heard his friend scream in such a way. Something was wrong.

"Hayner? Everything alright?"

"Roxas! Help!" Hayner shouted, struggling.

The toad gripped him tightly, then began hopping as fast as she could, ignoring Hayner's cries to let him go.

"Roxas!" Hayner shrieked, wriggling in her grip. "Roxas, help!"

The toad had reached the stairs, hopping down them one by one. He looked back in time to see Roxas race out of his room and dash into his room, calling his name. It was clear by his stumbling and bumping around that the blonde was still half-asleep.

"Roxas!"

"Hayner! Hayner, where are you?!" cried his friend, running out of his room in a daze.

"The foyer!" Hayner yelled, surprised the toad could hop that fast. "Hurry!"

As the toad continued her hopping, aiming towards the opened door, Hayner heard quick footsteps slapping down the stairs. His struggles to be set free increased.

"Hayner!" Roxas gasped, having caught sight of the kidnapper and Hayner. "Get the hell away from him, let him go!"

The toad sneered as he ran forward, trying to grab her. She hopped faster, almost to the door. Roxas dove, thinking he would get her. Instead, he tumbled onto his armchair, falling onto the floor. The toad cackled as she got out the door, giving Roxas a gleeful wave on the way out.

"Ta-ta!" she sang, hopping, Hayner still shouting and trying to get away. "Have a nice, lonely life, boy!"

"Not on your life, bitch!" Roxas growled, picking himself up.

But, sadly, the toad had come prepared. She knew the woods, knew their secrets and passageways. When Roxas dashed outside in hopes of rescuing his friend, he froze; the toad was gone. Along with his best friend. They had vanished into the night.

"…no." he breathed, eyes wide in shock. He ran down the path towards the gates and forest, shouting, "Hayner! Where are you?! _Hayner!_"

There was no reply. Roxas' hope became instantly deflated. Tears filled his eyes; his knees quivered at the weight of the situation .He had failed. Failed to save Hayner.

"_Hayner!_" he tried one last time, as loud as he could.

Nothing.

He fell to his hands and knees, unable to hold him up. Shock, anger, sadness, loss. So many feelings ran through him in seconds, piling one on top of the other. It was like it wasn't happening to him. His best friend; gone, kidnapped? It wasn't possible. He didn't notice he was crying until goose bumps came onto his arms, reminding him of the cold. He didn't move, though, despite the cold. Instead, he dropped to the floor in a heap, lying on his side.

"Hayner…" he sobbed into the ground. "Forgive me…"

* * *

** ;_; WAHHHHH!**

**Hayner...Roxas...me sorry...**

**I...I can't look. Comment and tell me if you liked it or not...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter, but still short.**

**Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Thumbelina.**

* * *

Morning came, the sun shining as if last night's horrible kidnapping had never happened. A certain fairy prince was zooming through the trees on a bumblebee, grinning from ear to ear. Seifer had not come down from Cloud Nine since yesterday, and had told Fuu and Rai all about Hayner. Now, he was going back for Hayner, as he had promised. Excitement was rushing throughout his veins, heart pounding at the very thought of the small boy. He could see the house now, and he leaned forward. He couldn't wait –

"What the-?!"

He stopped Buzzer in mid-flight at the sight of Hayner's house when it was in full view. The double wooden doors were wide open, and on the ground outside of the house was a giant blonde boy, curled into a ball, sobbing and shivering. Seifer felt his gut twist inside him at the scene; something had happened, something to do with Hayner.

"Land down there, Buzzer." he instructed, pointing at the boy.

Buzzer did so without a fight, for he could sense that this was serious. The two landed beside the boy, and Seifer flew off to land next to the boy's face. As if sensing the fairy, the boy opened his eyes, revealing blue, bloodshot eyes. He gave a low whimper, then shakingly raised his head a bit.

"Who…are you?" he croaked.

"Name's Seifer. I assume you're Roxas?"

"How did you-"

"Hayner told me about you. Where is he, by the way?" Seifer, honestly, dreaded the answer.

Roxas gave forth a weak, choking cry, burying his face into the dirt, tears flowing down his dirty cheeks. Seifer frowned in both confusion and slight fear, and said finally,

"What happened?"

"He…he was…stolen away…he-" Roxas gasped, trying to gain oxygen.

"St-stolen?!" Seifer demanded, his wings fluttering angrily at the news. "By whom?"

"A…a toad…" whimpered Roxas, his bottom lip shaking.

"A _toad_?! And you didn't fucking stop it?!" Seifer yelled indignantly.

"I…didn't mean…I tried to…oh god, I'm so sorry, Hayner…"

Seifer grit his teeth together, then rubbed his face with his hands. He couldn't believe any of it. _After finally finding someone worth loving, and he gets stolen right under my nose._

"Damn!" he cursed, then whistled for Buzzer before turning to Roxas. "Roxas!" The blondie looked at him. "Stop the pity party and get inside, or else."

Roxas swallowed the large rock that seemed to be lodged permanently in his throat, and then began to try and pull himself together.

"Look, clean yourself up first. Then, I want you to go and get some help in town, got it? While you're doing that, I'll go and search for him."

"…promise?" Roxas said after a moment.

Seifer unsheathed his sword and swung it before holding it up in a knight-like fashion, his blue eyes hard.

"I swear it on my very life." he said, turning to fly onto Buzzer, who had landed behind him. "I'll find him and bring him back, safe and sound. I give you my word on that."

Roxas slowly stood, his knees knocking together. He wiped his eyes, which were itchy from lack of sleep and extensive crying. His body shivered, finally realizing the cold. Seifer snorted, and Roxas frowned.

"What?"

"You're such a lamer." Seifer told him, rolling his eyes.

"Fuck you." Roxas snapped back, and spun on his heel.

"That's more like it, Lamer." Seifer chuckled. "Don't you dare fail me, got that?"

Roxas nodded over his shoulder, his blue eyes narrowed now. Seifer knew that he would be fine, and gave Buzzer the signal to take off into the air. As he left Roxas to his own devices, he stiffened as an image popped into his head of Hayner, screaming and struggling to be freed from a nasty toad. Seifer knew he had little blonde to save, and maybe kick some toad ass on the way. He just hoped he would find Hayner as the same one he had fallen for.

* * *

**Another short one, but don't worry, cuz the next one will be looonngg.**

**Seifer's pissed and Roxas is goin' to town...this should be interesting.**

**Comment and tell me if you liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ah, another chapter up and ready to go!**

**Now, someone asked me why Roxas was going to town. For all of you who were giving me funny looks, let me explain:**

**Roxas is going to town for more than one reason. Because, not only is he going there to find some people to help him find Hayner, he is going for...well I'm not going to ruin the surprise for you guys. :P**

**Just keep reading, you'll get it soon!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Thumbelina.**

* * *

Hayner blinked at the sudden sunlight that had landed on his face, groaning. He didn't want to get up, he wanted to stay asleep. He had been having a wonderful dream about Seifer and him flying together, the two having beautiful wings that glowed like the sun itself. Like it was now, right in his eyes.

"Damn sun, ruining everything." he murmured, rubbing his eyes.

But, when he opened his eyes, he instantly knew he wasn't in his room anymore. He was on a boat in the middle of a pond, reeds and cattails all around. Hayner sat up straight, finding himself to be on a cot of some sort, a light green blanket covering him.

"What? What the-?" He pulled the blanket off, glad to see he still wore his own pajamas. "Thank go- wait a sec!"

Hayner shot out of the cot, stumbling before he caught himself. He remembered now, remembered everything. Seifer leaving, waking up to find a toad kidnapping him, Roxas trying to stop her, the toad rushing off into the woods, knocking him out along the way.

"Holy shit!" he cursed, yanking at his hair. "I've been kidnapped!"

Another thought crossed his mind, and he glanced at the sun as it rose. He gasped, his heart sinking.

"Seifer and Roxas…oh no…"

"_Bonjour_." said a cheery voice, and then a toad in a pink nightgown walked out. "I hope you sleep very, very good."

Hayner spun round at the heavily accented voice, glaring at her when he recognized her as the very toad who had stolen him away.

"You! You kidnapped me! You the hell do you think you are?!"

"_Moi_?" She blinked innocently at him, then smirked before quickly stripping off the nightgown, revealing an odd outfit underneath. "We are the very happy family, _Chanteurs Français_."

"Since when did toads wear cloth-"

"These," the toad interrupted rudely. "are Mort, Louis, and Pierre."

The three said toads hopped out one by one, huge grins on their ugly faces. Pierre was leering openly at Hayner in a way that made the poor boy shiver. He didn't like this.

"These are my sons. And I am Madame Rosea." She gave Hayner a look the he couldn't decipher. "We are very rich and famous."

"I could care less!" Hayner snarled, standing strong.

"Oh, come now. I bring you here to become famous singer like _moi_."

"Good. Bye." Hayner said, and began to walk off the boat. He got onto a lily pad, muttering to himself. "Roxas and Seifer are probably freaking out. Or, at least Rox' is."

Before he could take one step further from the boat, the three sons hopped in his path, and one of them (Mort, maybe?), took his arm and pulled him back onto the boat. They kept him there, blocking him from making any escape.

"What, now I'm a hostage?" Hayner snapped.

"Oh, no no no! Not worried! Roxas proud." Madame Rosea declared, acting like nothing had happened. "When you are star, he make a party that last for weeks! Show off his little one become big, big, _big_."

"Big…?" Hayner liked the sound of that. "Like…big and tall?"

"I mean important and loved by everyone." the toad crowed, grinning. It was working on the boy. "Don't you want that?"

"Seifer loves me." Hayner said, and his brown eyes softened at the thought of the fairy. "I think I'm gonna marry him." he sighed happily.

"Marry _him_?!" Madame Rosea cried. "That would be big mistake. It would get in your way of your career in show biz."

"Like I care." Hayner told her, crossing his arms over his chest. "And besides, how would that affect my career?"

"Royalty are supposed to marry only royalty, _oui_? You would ruin his reputation and bloodline."

"But I love hi-"

"And the queen and king would hate you for taking prince's heart. You are obviously not royalty."

"Well, no…but-" Hayner was biting his lip at this point, the words sinking in.

"And besides, if you do marry, you maintain fairy court, among other things. You will have no time together." Hayner winced at the thought. "I thought so."

Hayner said nothing, silent as he let the words swirl around in his head. _Maybe she's right. I'm…not a prince. I'm not even a fairy. Are we truly meant for each other?_ While Hayner was sulking, Madame Rosea smirked at her sons; it was working.

"Then I give you advice:" she said. "_Don't marry the prince_." Madame Rosea sang, giving a signal at the same time.

A band sprung forth from out of nowhere, starting up a fast, saucy beat that all four toads began dancing to. Hayner was still lost in trying to figure out what to do.

"You see, now?" Madame Rosea said, her hips swaying. "Become big star, like me. We forget all about it and make big money together."

Hayner, still having his own doubts, slowly moved his hips to the beat. He needed a distraction, and this one was as good as any. He didn't want to think right now.

"You can become important. You can be famous."

Hayner watched as animals and half-breeds – half human and half animal beings – suddenly seemed to appear out of the blue, surrounding the boat while cheering and dancing. This was unlike anything Hayner had ever seen .He had heard of half-breeds, but had never seen one up close. Madame Rosea touched his shoulder, and looked up at her.

"You, my dear, are a star!"

A star?" Hayner asked, and immediately liked the way it sounded aloud. He climbed off the boat onto a lily pad, but he had no intensions of leaving. "I guess so."

"Now, repeat." Madame Rosea ordered, then smirked. "_We are the _Chanteurs Français_, the original cast. And there hasn't been a town we haven't played."_

Hayner gave her a look of disbelief. She gave him a smug look, then nodded to her sons, who could repeat her words just as fast as she had.

"_We are the _Chanteurs Français_, and we sing very fast. We get on, we get off, we get paid."_ They all looked at Hayner and shouted, "Sing!"

"Uh, could you say it a bit slower?"

"Slower?" Madame Rosea scoffed. "We don't do ballads."

"Oh. Maybe I'll just take notes." Hayner replied sarcastically.

"_We are free and independent, we go everywhere. And we go, go, go all the way."_ Madame sang, grinning._ "We're gonna tech some French, then how to dance, and then we're off, _ole!"

Hayner frowned, standing stiffly in annoyance. Everyone was having a good time but him, and he still couldn't get Madame Rosea's words out of his head.

"This is stupid." he said under his breath.

"_Come on the road, get some money, I bet. Come on the road, and famous you will get._

"_I'll make you star, get you very far. You'll be hot Madonna when I get ya' on the road."_

Hayner was too surprised to say anything when Madame Rosea yanked him back onto the boat. Suddenly, the three sons moved towards him, dancing and singing, making him back up.

"_Come on sing a little! Dance and sing, why don't cha? No one can move better! We go on the road, uh!"_

Hayner hopped off the boat onto another a lily pad, trying to get away. He could hear Madame Rosea speaking in some other language over the music, but he couldn't understand a word of it. He ran to the next lily pad, glancing over his shoulder at Madame Rosea. He gasped when he suddenly bumped into someone, and turned his head to find that that someone was Pierre, who grabbed his arm and tried to pull him closer.

"Don't touch me, damn you!" he shouted, just as Madame Rosea began again.

"Now_ we sing!"_ Hayner was able to pull his arm free from Pierre's grasp, then dashed over to Madame Rosea, who kept on singing. _"We open Monday in Traverse, then go to Chinatown for a week._

"_Then a month in Agrabah, and the Coliseum, who love us because we sing in Greek."_

Hayner was trying his best to keep up with what she was saying, but it was making his head spin. It made no sense to him. He looked back as the sons started singing, Pierre stepping closer.

"_We are the finest in the business, a well-known fact. Please forgive us if we start to blow the horn."_

"_Because,"_ Madame sang an octave higher. _"This isn't any ordinary act; for today a star is born!"_

The sons ran to Hayner, picking him up and throwing him into the air before he could protest. He fell, and he had a glimpse of a familiar feeling. He didn't get to fully remember it as he was caught by the sons, then put back on his feet. They circled around him, singing:

"_Go on the road, you'll hear the peoples' roar. You're not a toad."_

"_But that's what make-up's for!"_ Madame Rosea laughed, looking at Hayner, who blanched.

"_Just sing on pitch, so we can get rich. Wait until they see the boy on-"_

"_On the road!"_ Madame Rosea cried, throwing her arms up into the air.

Hayner only glared at the family of singers, and Madame Rosea nudged him. He merely brushed her off. The sons quickly jumped in, singing to Hayner.

"_Sing a little, Hay-ner. Dance a little, Hay-ner."_ Said boy simply shook his head stubbornly, frowning. No way was he giving in. _"Something, little Hay-ner!"_

"_Now I make him sing!"_

Madame Rosea smirked, then did a little dance before posing, purposely stepping on Hayner's poor foot as she did so – _hard_.

"_Ahhhhhh~_" he cried, accidently half-singing as he held his foot in agony, hopping on one foot.

"_Boy, you got it!"_ Madame sang proudly.

Hayner couldn't help but hold the note, a small smile on his face. The whole thing was beginning to distract him from other things…like a certain fairy prince or best friend.

"_Come on the road, we make you big success. Come on the road, because we in union, yes._

"_The life, it's so sweet. Lots of flies to eat! So why be a little fish in a pond, when you can go so far beyond?"_

"_Maybe we can even bond."_

"_When we get on the road!"_ the three brothers sang, having switched back and forth between them singing and their mother.

Hayner nearly screamed when all three toads pulled him onto a lily pad again, signaling him to sing. He bit his lip before finally giving up.

"_On the road."_ he sang hesitantly, looking at the toads for a positive response.

The all grinned, then sang together as a family:

"_Let's hit the road!"_

Hayner jumped in, singing the lyrics and holding the note while he danced unconsciously, giving the half-breeds and animals a show to enjoy. Then, with a final flourish, he grinned and posed as everyone yelled out,

"_Ole!"_

The audience cheered, throwing gold coins and flowers at the five entertainers with smiles on their faces. Hayner gave a deep bow, feeling a great sense of joy. This was what it felt like to be famous. Unbeknownst to Hayner, Pierre was staring him, nearly drooling.

"Mama," Pierre said, and Madame Rosea looked at him. "Give him to me. I marry him."

"Very well. You will marry him." Pierre licked his lips in anticipation. "We can keep all the money he'll earn in the family." Madame Rosea said, and bowed.

"Thanks, Madame Rosea. They really liked me." Hayner said, sitting on the edge of the boat. "Am I a star now?"

"Yes, and you will call me "Mama"."

"Mama?" he repeated, scrunching his eyebrows together. "Why?"

"You, deary, are going to marry my son, Pierre."

"_What?!"_ Hayner cried, eyes wide.

Madame Rosea dragged him over to a far lily pad, and Hayner could only blink over his shoulder at the toad who was being forced to marry.

"I love Hayner!" declared Pierre, making Hayner turn pale.

"Wha- wait, Madame Rosea-"

"You wait her. We come back later, okay?" she said, ignoring him.

"No. _Hell_ no!" he replied, outright refusing. "I only love _Seifer_!"

"You marry my son." Madame Rosea furiously, then vanished in the water, swimming back to join her sons on the boat.

The crowd that had been watching the entire time was gone in an instant, leaving the little boy to stand there and try to wrap his mind around what had just occurred.

"No, I'm not marrying –" His mouth dropped open when he saw the boat begin to float away. "Come back here, you fuckers!"

The four toads only waved at him, swimming farther away. Hayner felt as if the whole world was ignoring him, stepping past him like he was nothing. He was getting sick of it.

"Now, wait a second! Where are you guys going? Come back here so I can kick your asses!" The toads didn't turn their heads, as if they had never heard him. He threw his hands into the air. "Doesn't anyone care what I think, damnit?!"

No one responded.

* * *

**Poor Hayner~ I wanna give him a hug!  
**

**This chapter was long, just like I said it would be. YAY!**

**(This chapter made me want to punch a toad...but I'll let Seifer do that, sooo...yeah.)**

**Hayner is going to be introduced to someone in the next chapter. Actually, quite a few people...^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Man, this one seemed to take forever!**

**But, here you guys go; another chapter!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Thumbelina.**

* * *

Sora, the adorable half-breed he was, was happy as could be. It was a nice day, and the wind was being kind to him. He felt it pick up, giving his wings a boost. He grinned widely and started to hum a bouncy tune.

"Help! Please, anyone!"

Startled, the half-breed flapped his wings, his arms flailing as he tried to stop in mid-flight. He looked around, trying to figure out where the cry of help had come from.

"Who…who said that?" he called out.

Hayner, the poor dear, turned his head up at the sound of a voice, then felt relief when he saw a young, male half-breed; a swallow with crazy, brown, spiky hair and large blue eyes. He looked similar to Roxas, in a way. He waved a hand wildly, finally catching the half-breed's attention.

"Hey, there you are! Thought I was only hearing things." Sora laughed, and dove down to land on a droopy reed.

"Man, I'm glad you're here. I need some help, and-"

Sora eyed this stranger in camo pants and a black shirt (which Madame Rosea had given him), wondering why he wasn't a fairy or half-breed of any sort, then thought it didn't matter to him. He wasn't a normal half-breed.

Hayner was trying his best to explain, as well as look this animal boy. He was defiantly a swallow, with large, pointed blue wings folded behind him. He wore a simple outfit of black pants and a red shirt, a little black jacket over it.

"So, what's the matter? Are you having a bad day?"

"Yes, if were listening!" Hayner sighed. "See, I was just sleeping in my house, in my own room, waiting for Seifer to come back." He slightly blushed. "He said he would come back before morning because he loves me and-"

"He said that he loves you?" the half-breed interrupted with a gasp, his blue eyes sparkling. "That's so sweet, congratulations!"

"Thanks. Well, he didn't actually say it, but I know he does." Hayner blushed harder, smiling. Then, it turned into a frown. "But I was fucking kidnapped by Madame Rosea, who says I have to marry _her_ son! And I-"

"Ew! Toads are gross!" the boy exclaimed, interrupting again. He stuck his tongue out in disgust. "That sounds like an awful day…um, what's your name, by the way? How rude of me not to ask."

"Hayner."

"Okay! And I'm Sora! So, how can I help you?"

"Well, I'm stuck on this dumb lily pad 'cause I can't swim, and I wanna get off it. But…" Hayner gave a heavy sigh and sat down. "…that's impossible."

"Oh no, Hayner! Nothing's impossible!" Sora said brightly. "You just have to think positive!"

With a wink at Hayner, he dove off the reed and into the water. Hayner was thoroughly surprised, to say the least, and was about to stand up. Suddenly, the lily pad began to move with the water's current, making him stumble.

"_Voila_!" Sora said when he surfaced.

"Damn, that was pretty easy." Hayner said with a grin. He stood on shaky legs, barely able to balance himself. "Now I just have to reach the shore before those freakin' toads come back."

Hayner glanced around for something, anything to help him, and was glad to find a stick passing him in the water. He grabbed it, then proceeded to try and use it as an oar. Sora, meanwhile, had gotten out of the water and was standing on a reed, drying himself. He was happy that Hayner's bad day was starting to finally turn around. Something caught the half-breed's eye, and he turned with a gasp.

"You mean _if_ you can reach the shore before you go over the waterfall?" Sora cried, pointing wildly.

"What waterfall?" Hayner asked, too focused on standing upright.

"That one!" Sora shouted, flapping his wings nervously as he tried to get Hayner to look ahead of him.

Hayner's head snapped up at the sound of rushing water up ahead, and he cursed. He could tell that this waterfall would be dangerous to even try crossing. His heart began to pound, and he used the stick to get it to go towards shore, but the current was now too strong, and it failed. Panic was now settling in, and he turned to Sora in desperation.

"Sora, what do I do?!"

"Hold on!"

The boy flew down and grasped the edge of the lily pad, then pulled, his wings flapping hard.

"I'm trying, but I'm slipping!" Sora yelled, splashing while trying to stay in the air.

Water was beginning to go onto to the small floatation device, soaking Hayner to the bone. He shivered at how cold it was, and felt himself slide on the pad.

"Don't let go!" Hayner yelled, then slipped onto his hands and knees.

"Can you swim?" Sora asked, hoping he could.

"I told you already; _no_! I can't even float!" Hayner covered his face with his hands, seeing no way out of this situation. He didn't want to watch himself plummet to his death. "Seifer…help…"

"Help, someone! Please! We need help!" Sora shouted at the top of his lungs, knowing that Hayner was losing hope.

Below the current, two half-breed fish that were holding hands, heard the commotion above and looked up. The one with a blonde mullet gasped, and tugged at the other's arm.

"Zexy, we have to go help them!"

"But Demyx-"

"Come on!" Demyx said, and swam upward to help, "Zexy" right behind him.

Sora felt completely helpless, and screamed in fear as they zipped through a hollow log, going at an unbelievable speed. He spied two half-breeds eating a berry on top of the log.

"Help us!" he called out to them.

Hayner, defenseless and unable to do anything to save himself, finally dared to look, and instantly regretted it as he saw that the waterfall was right before him, a demise waiting for him, ready to destroy him.

"Hold on tight!" someone called out.

Hayner could only scream, then let out a pitiful sigh, fainting on the wet lily pad. Sora yanked at the lily pad, failing to get it away from the waterfall.

The many creatures that had heard Sora's cries of help came forward, all surrounding the lily pad and beginning to pitch in and help get it to shore.

"Pull, everyone, pull!" Sora said, then, with a gasp, slipped and fell back into the water. "Augh!"

The animals and half-breeds slowly, but surely, started to get Hayner away from danger and to the shore. Sora was doing his best to keep afloat while yelling out, "Yes, that's it!" Of course, the horrible current decided to pull the half-breed under, and he was only able to get out a "Yes –" before the water came over his head, forcing him to swallow a mouthful of water. He coughed and sputtered as he got another mouthful. Thankfully, Demyx noticed the drowning boy, and swam over to use his fin to slap Sora out of the water and onto shore. Sora, given no warning, screamed, but was shocked to find himself on land a moment later, and was simply glad to be safe, gasping for air while lying on his stomach.

The animals were able to get the lily pad to shore, and pulled the soaking pad out of the water. Hayner lay on his side, soaking wet and unconscious. Sora gave a great sigh, then stood up with a groan.

"Man, that was crazy." he croaked.

The creatures that had helped gathered around the lily pad, staring at the lovely stranger with no wings or any animalistic features. All of them were silently asking the same question: who was this beautiful boy?

"Who is it?" a bug finally spoke out.

"Yeah, who is it?" a half-breed said.

Suddenly, the boy stirred, a small moan escaping his lips. Everyone gasped, not sure if they should move away or closer.

"Leon, Cloud, look! He's waking up!" cried a young ninja girl, a half-breed raccoon.

Sora got up from the ground and went over, briefly giving the girl a hug before looking at Hayner.

"Hayner? You okay?" the boy asked gently, touching Hayner's shoulder.

Brown, hazy eyes fluttered open, and he sat up with a sigh, rubbing his eyes. Hayner felt soaking wet and cold.

"Other than getting soaked, I'm fine."

"Well, I'm glad you're alright!" the ninja girl squealed.

Hayner stiffened, then glanced around wildly, taking in the sight of so many animals and half-breeds that were around him.

"Wha…who-?!" he gasped.

"These are the Pride of Twilight." Sora chirped. "They saved you. Well, saved us."

"The…huh?"

"Hey, you're gonna marry the fairy prince, right?" the ninja girl asked as she leaned closer.

"Yuffie, knock it off. Quit being nosy." Leon, a half-breed lion, glared.

Hayner went bright red at the question, and modestly lowered his head. His hands fumbling with his wet shirt, he finally said,

"If he asks me to. He'll call for me at my house, which is why I want to go home." Hayner bit his lip. "Roxas is probably beating himself up right now. He's gotta be worried."

Yuffie sighed, her dark hair and ears ruffled in the wind. She glanced back at Cloud, a rare half-breed golden fox, then nudged Leon.

"Do ya' think we could help him and get a little adventure on the way?" she joked.

Leon only rolled his eyes; Cloud merely gave her a small grin, one that could be barely noticed if you didn't look hard enough.

"I wish I could find my way home…" Hayner sighed, glum as can be.

"We'll help ya'!" Yuffie said.

Leon, having been caught off guard, gave her a look.

"What do you mean, "we"?"

"Leon." Cloud whispered, putting a hand on Leon's chest. "Let's help."

Not wanting to deny those shining, blue eyes, Leon nodded and turned to Hayner.

"Nobody will hurt you, Hayner. Not while we're around." Leon said, and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh…uh, thanks, but… I don't think I'll be getting home. Ever. I don't even know where it is." the poor boy said, his heart sinking at the thought.

Sora went over and sat down beside the boy, smiling sadly. Hayner looked at him, sadness showing in his eyes.

"Hayner…you love the prince, right?" Sora asked.

"Of course I do! Why would you-"

"Then follow your heart, Hayner! It will lead you home, will lead you to him! Now," He bounced to his feet, pointing in two different directions. "Where does the prince live?"

"In the…the Vale of the Fairies, I think!" Hayner replied, then groaned in frustration. "But I don't know where that is, either."

"Don't worry, Hay'! I can help! I'll find it and bring him home to you instead." Sora giggled triumphantly.

"That's impossible." mumbled Hayner.

"Impossible? Ha! Nothing's impossible!" Sora flapped his wings and grabbed Hayner, yanking him to his feet before he burst into song. "_You're sure to do impossible things, if you follow your heart_."

"Come on!" Yuffie said, pulling Hayner's arm and dragging him along, doing the same to Sora, who took it in stride.

"_Your dreams will fly on magical wings, when you follow your heart_."

Yuffie skipped as she easily dragged Hayner and Sora behind her, then finally let go of Sora, who stayed where he was. Hayner was forced to sit on a rock, and Sora continued.

"_If you have to journey far, here's a little trick. You don't need a guiding star; trust your ticker, get there quicker_!" Sora laughed, waving Hayner to his feet. "_You're sure to do impossible things, if you follow your heart_!"

The little swallow boy flew into the sky, fluttering above them all. Hayner sat back down, but Sora wasn't having that.

"Come on, Hayner! You're going home, and Roxas is waiting for you! Get up, get up!"

Yuffie giggled, then gasped as a lovely half-breed, pink finch landed beside her. Before the woman could open her mouth to ask what was going on, the ninja girl ran at her.

"Aerith, you're back! Come on, sing with me!" she said, and forced her to move to where Hayner was.

"Wait, what's going on?" Aerith asked, her voice sweet and confused.

"Sora's inspiring someone again!" was all Yuffie needed to tell her.

"_You're sure to do impossible things, if you follow your heart_." Yuffie sang along with Sora, beckoning Hayner to follow Sora as he flew down and danced away. "_Your dreams will fly on magical wings, when you follow your heart_."

Sora suddenly stopped, turned, then danced back to Hayner, and the boy froze. He was still thoroughly lost as to what was going on.

"_North or south, east or west; where you point your shoes_?" Sora grasped Hayner's shoulders and began to spin him. "_Which direction is the best? If the choosing gets confusing, maybe it's the map you're using_."

He stopped Hayner, who had shut his eyes to stop the world from spinning. He felt nauseous.

"Sora, can you not-"

"_You don't need a chart to guide you! Just close your eyes and look inside you_!" Sora laughed again.

Hayner opened his eyes, and couldn't help but grin. Sora's smile was rather contagious. The two looped arms, and began walking together. Sora started up once more.

"_You're sure to do impossible things, if you know where to start. Your dreams will fly on magical wings, when you follow – just trust the swallow – and always follow your heart_!"

The animals and half-breeds, Yuffie and Aerith especially, began cheering as Sora hugged Hayner, who returned it.

"Now, get going! And don't worry, Hayner; I'll find the prince!"

Yuffie and Aerith yelled at Leon and Cloud, telling them to follow. The four raced after Hayner as he started walking through a large patch of grass.

"We're going with you!" Aerith said excitedly.

"Oh! I guess-" the boy began to say.

"Great!" Yuffie said, and turned around to wave at everyone. "Good-bye for now!"

"Bye, Sora!" Hayner shouted, then added, "Thanks for everything!"

Yuffie squealed happily, jumping in the tall grass so she could lead, but Leon pulled her back.

"Let Hayner go first. He's the one guiding us."

"Oh! Right!" she said.

Hayner glanced back one more time at the Pride of Twilight, and a smile came onto his face.

"I'm going home." he said, and spun on his heel to do just that.

* * *

**Stupid waterfall, trying to kill off my Hayner! I mean, not my Hayner...oops...  
**

**Anyway, now you met Sora and the gang. Woo hoo~**

**Next chapter will tell what Seifer's been up to. :DDD**

**I know, I can't wait, either!**


	12. Chapter 12

** Another chapter, but a rather short one. Sorry.**

**But it tells of what Roxas and Seifer were doing while Hayner was kidnapped, so...yeah.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Thumbelina.**

* * *

Seifer was furious at Fuu and Rai for keeping here at the Vale. He had already told them the story more than ten times, and they still weren't getting it! He needed to be out there, finding Hayner. It was already sunset, and yet, he was still standing here, ignoring his ranting uncle.

"Seifer." Fuu said firmly, seeing that her nephew wasn't even bothering to listen.

"Look man, I still don't get you. Yesterday, you buzzed in here, announced – in front of the whole, damn fairy court – that you'd found the boy that you want to spend the rest of your life with, the guy of your dreams. Now, you come back and tell us he's just up and vanished? That doesn't make any sense, y'know?"

Seifer pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. If he had to hear one more "y'know", he was going to kill himself. Sighing through his nose, he looked at his aunt and uncle.

"For the last time, he was kidnapped!" he growled. "Don't you get that yet?!"

"Kidnapped?" Fuu asked, her brow furrowing.

"Wait, you never said that he was ki-"

"Look, I have to go out there and find him." Seifer said, interrupting. "I'm begging you both to delay the winter frost as long as possible. I need time to find Hayner."

Seifer flew onto Buzzer, who had waited patiently behind him. Turning to Fuu and Rai one last time, he saluted them.

"I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Seifer!" Rai shouted.

"Wait. Seifer."

Seifer leaned forward on Buzzer, giving the signal. The bumble took off, flying into the air.

"I'll find him!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Fuu sighed and looked up at Rai, who gazed back at her. He could clearly see the worry in her red eye, and put a small smile on his face. She was always one to worry about people she cared for, Seifer especially.

"Don't look so worried, Fuu. You know him. When he finds something he wants, he'll make sure he gets it. Got it for your side of the family, obviously." he joked.

Fuu said nothing, her one eye shimmering with emotion. Rai sighed heavily, then scoped her into his large arms, kissing her forehead.

"I know we can't delay the frost for more than a couple days." He tightened his arms around her. "But we gotta try, y'know?"

Fuu nodded in agreement, secretly smiling inside. She was glad she had Rai for a husband.

* * *

Roxas took a deep breath, turning around to see his backside in the mirror.

"I hope this looks okay…"

The blonde wore black pants and a black-and-white checkered shirt. He had done exactly what Seifer had told him to, and was now nervously ready to go up into town. Thing was, he had never communicated with anyone, only Hayner and Seifer. He had never been in town, never had any need to. Now he had no choice. But there was something that bothered him. _What am I going to do once I find help?_

"Damn fairy, not even telling me how to do this. I wonder how Hayner knows him…" he muttered to himself.

Deciding to save that thought for another time, he finally deemed his outfit worthy to step out into the world. He could feel butterflies fluttering around in his stomach as he walked out of his room and down the stairs into the foyer, staring at the dreaded door. The poor boy had never left the grounds of his home, let alone set foot in Twilight Town. Then he remembered why he was doing this in the first place.

"For Hayner. For my best friend." the blonde told himself firmly.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped up to the door and opened it. A cool breeze caught his cheek, and he noticed that the leaves of the trees had started to change color, and many had fallen off. Roxas had no idea that autumn had already come. Now he knew that he had limited time, for winter was coming up faster than he thought. His resolve finalized then and there.

"For Hayner." he said again, and walked outside, closing the door behind him.

He boldly made his way to the gate which creaked under the wind. As he reached out to touch them, he paused. These gates which he had never passed before in all his years he had lived here had been his cage door. Gingerly, he pulled it open, hoping that someone – anyone – would listen to him once he got to the town. And then, he stepped out of his cage.

* * *

**YAY~! Go Roxas, got to town! Omg, I'm going to have so much fun with this.  
**

**I'll update soon, I promise. Maybe tomorrow...maybe.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay, another chapter! I 3 Seiner so much!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Thumbelina.**

* * *

The Woods weren't as intimidating as Roxas thought they were. It was rather peaceful, with the breeze that ruffled his hair and the warm sunlight that bounced through the tree's branches. It was nice, comfortable.

"This isn't so bad. What the hell was I so worried about?" he scoffed.

As he continued to walk the path, Roxas's ears perked up at the strange sounds coming closer as he kept going. It took him a moment to realize that the noises were that of the town. Had he really been living that close by?

"That wasn't much of a walk." he laughed.

Suddenly, he froze when he saw something up ahead. A wall, with jagged hole smashed through it. He didn't need a sign to know what that was: the entrance into Twilight Town.

"Here we go."

With butterflies nervously coiling in him, he walked through it. Roxas couldn't believe his eyes when he got to the other side. His jaw dropped open, and he stared.

The town was huge, with two-story buildings and shops as far as the eye could see. He watched in awe as a tram rode by, carrying people of all sorts, all laughing and smiling. This town reminded him of a hive, buzzing and moving about like bees. The first thing that Roxas could think to say was,

"Whoa…"

His feet moved on their own, making him stroll forward into the town. Blue eyes darted everywhere, trying to take it all in at once. He could feel a smile crawl onto his face as he passed by some kids as they ran around, holding blue ice cream in their little hands. This town was unlike anything he had ever imagined.

"Maybe I should visit more often." he chuckled.

Despite having his best friend getting kidnapped, he felt like he could relax here. Maybe buy that strange ice cream he had seen and sit around. He felt calmer than ever before.

"Perhaps I can take a little break…" he trailed off.

Suddenly, his brain turned back on. What was he thinking?! He had come here for help, not a vacation! Disgusted with himself, Roxas went to the nearest wall and slammed his head against it. This was no time to be thinking about food or sitting, not even for a second. But, at the thought of food, his stomach growled loudly. He was so hungry, now that he thought about it. He hadn't eaten since Hayner had been taken.

"Maybe just a little detour." he said, going in the direction of the shops. "Food…then I go find help."

* * *

While happily licking away at a sea-salt ice cream (he found out what they were called), he gave himself a little tour, walking around. There were so many places to go to, he had trouble picking which way to go first. As he started making his way towards a group of kids hitting a giant ball, someone shouted,

"Yo, watch out!"

Roxas turned to see a tall, stick-thin man on a board with wheels, rolling down the long hill towards him. The young blonde had never seen such a thing, and going at such a fast speed, too. Dumbly staring at the guy, Roxas eyed the guy.

Red, spiky hair, a black coat and grey pants. The red-head was getting dangerously closer, but Roxas didn't seem to notice, too caught up in green. Bright, emerald-green eyes, with small tattoos right underneath. His breath was stuck in his throat, his feet rooted to the spot.

"I said, get out of the way! Or I'm gonna hit you!"

The blonde still stayed where he was, and the red-head acted quickly. Spinning the board sideways, it skid to an abrupt halt, but ended up sending the rider flying. With a grunt, he toppled downward…right on top of Roxas.

The next thing they both knew, they were on the ground, Roxas's ice cream was smashed on the ground, and they were surrounded by people who were asking if they were alright. The young male blinked in surprise at the sudden impact that now left him lying under the stranger, then blushed when he finally realized what had happened. _I didn't even bother to pay attention or even move aside. I'm such an idiot. _Clearing his throat, he nudged the stranger, who still lay on him.

"Um…are you okay?" The guy didn't move or reply. "Shit, are you…dead?" he gasped.

"Axel! You idiot!" Roxas looked up to see a young girl shove her way through the crowd, her hands on her hips. "Get off the poor guy!"

"Olette, I don't think it was Axel's fault." Another boy came up to her, munching on a sea-salt ice cream. "I saw the blonde, he didn't even step aside."

Just as the boy said that, the red-head (Axel, did they call him?) stirred on Roxas, giving forth a groan before raising his head. Axel immediately found himself looking down into blue eyes, ones that rivaled the very sky.

"Whoa…"

"Uh…do you mind?" the boy said, clearly embarrassed and irritated. "Get off!"

"Oh! Whoops, sorry 'bout that, Blondie."

"It's Roxas." the boy snapped, shoving the red-headed moron off him.

Roxas got up and brushed himself off, noting that his poor ice cream had been destroyed in the fall. _Damnit_.

"Well, um…sorry about all this." Axel apologized, getting up as well.

"Sheesh, watch where you're going. Now I don't have an ice cream, thanks to you, asshole."

"I said was sorry, didn't I? Besides, I wasn't the one who was just standing in the way like an idiot, was I, Blondie?" Axel teased.

"I…I…it's Roxas, damnit!" he exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"And I'm-"

"Axel. Yeah, I know."

Seeing as the two teens were alright, the crowd had begun to disperse, going back to their usual day. However, there were two people who stayed.

"Axel!"

Said person turned, grinning when he caught sight of his two pals, Olette and Pence.

"We looked everywhere for you! We even went to the Usual Spot!" the brunette cried, throwing her hands up.

"Yeah, we…"Pence paused mid-lick, having glanced over to Roxas. "Who's this?"

Axel's grin grew as he retrieved his board, then went back to the group.

"Say's his name is Roxie –"

"Roxas!"

"Right, like I said. And –"

Pence resumed eating his sea-salt ice cream while tuning out Axel, looking Roxas up and down. Suddenly, it clicked in the boy's brain, and he froze.

"You're…oh my god! Axel, get away from that thing!" Pence shouted, pointing his half-eaten ice cream at the blonde boy.

"What now, Pence? Do you see a ghost that's ready to kill me again?" Axel asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Yes! He's the ghost of the Haunted Mansion!" Pence gasped.

"Oh, here we go." Axel grumbled. "Olette, could you shut him up?"

The intelligent girl didn't listen to the red-head. Instead, she was staring at Roxas suspiciously, her green eyes narrowed.

"You're not from here. I would remember someone like you." she said, eyeing him cautiously.

The blonde lowered his eyes to the ground, biting his lip. Here were people who could help him. Problem was, they weren't sure if they could trust him, seeing as he _was_ a stranger and all. But he knew he had to ask someone. He just hoped they wouldn't consider him a crazy person. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

**And now...Roxas is going to ask them for help.**

**Squee for Axel~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Updated!**

**This is of Roxas and Axel again! And then the damn toads...-_- yay...**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Thumbelina.**

* * *

Roxas gazed up at Axel through his lashes, still gnawing at his bottom lip. The red-head blinked back, feeling slightly warmer than normal at the look.

"I know I'm not your friend; I'm just a complete stranger. But…I need help."

Axel was surprised at the desperate plea that shimmered in those blue eyes, and he stared at the boy in curiosity.

"What is it you need?" Axel heard himself say.

"Wha – Axel, you don't know this guy! He could be a serial killer or even a – "

"Pence. Shut up." Axel said, green eyes still locked on blue ones. "I can trust him."

Roxas felt his heart lift in hope, his eyes beginning to sparkle. Axel smiled back at him, which got him to blush slightly.

"Thanks." he whispered.

"No problem." Axel put the board over his shoulder, grinning. "So, what's the matter? Need to get rid of some creepy boyfriend?" he teased.

"_Axel!_" Olette shouted, smacking his arm. "Xigbar and Marluxia must be rubbing off you too much, I swear."

Axel merely laughed, then nodded at Roxas.

"Seriously, though. What do you need help with?"

"…well…" Roxas's shoulders slumped, which Axel immediately noted. "I need help in trying to find my best friend. He…he's been kidnapped."

"_WHAT?!_" both Pence and Olette shrieked.

"Why haven't you told someone, like the police?! Or the F.B.I?"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Axel asked.

"How long has he been kidnapped?" Pence wondered aloud.

"It was only…about two days ago, I think. I did try to stop the kidnapper, but…I failed to. I couldn't possibly tell anyone…" Roxas trailed off, a haunted look on his face.

Axel raised an eyebrow in silent question, trying to decipher the sullen behavior the boy was showing, then asked,

"And you're beating yourself up about it, right?"

"I…I am the one who got him kidnapped in the first place, so…"

Roxas suddenly gave a shout of pain when a hand noogied him roughly, and looked up to find it to be Axel, giving him a compassionate grin.

"What're you babbling about? Count me in, Blondie."

"For the last fucking time, it's _Roxas_!" he snapped, shoving his hand away angrily.

Axel only laughed.

* * *

Pierre sighed sadly, staring at his glum reflection in the pond. His Hayner was now gone. He saw no reason to rehearse with his family when his only muse wasn't here. He had refused his Mama, telling her that practicing was useless. Thankfully, she had understood and let him off the hook, telling him to go and relax while the rest of the family continued rehearsal.

"Hey bro –"

"Go away, Mozart." Pierre grumbled, wanting to be left alone to sulk.

Ignoring his brother, Mozart beckoned Leo, and the two walked to Pierre, ugly smiles on their faces. Leo was the first to step forward, nudging his heartbroken brother.

"Everyone is saying that Hayner gave you the slip. He's going to marry a fairy prince, remember?" Leo sang, taunting him.

Pierre blinked up at news, then stood. Anger replaced his own pity in seconds, and he grabbed his brother by the shoulders, shaking him.

"What fairy prince?!" he demanded.

"Oh, you won't be able to show your ugly face on a stage no more, Pierre." Mozart cut in, cackling.

"Everybody will laugh at you!" Leo said, shoving Pierre away to stop shaking him.

"Nobody laugh!" Pierre growled.

His brothers did the exact opposite, both throwing back their heads and laughing. They thought their brother to be a fool to fall for a human, even if he was the right size.

"I said, nobody laugh!" he repeated, grabbing the back of their necks.

This seemed to only compel them to laugh harder, and Pierre finally cracked. He couldn't take his own siblings laughing their asses off at him. He tightened his hold on their necks, but they didn't stop.

"Fine! I go get him back, then I marry him!" Pierre swore.

His two brothers bent over with laughter, howling at his stupid words. Pierre glared daggers at the two, then proceeded to shove them off the boat and into the water.

"I marry Hayner!" he proclaimed to the sky, stomping onto a lily pad.

Mozart and Leo, having surfaced, stayed in the water, laughing hysterically at their love-struck brother. Pierre didn't dare look back as he stormed off, keeping his head up. He was truly intent on finding his love. He vowed to find Hayner, no matter what. And no fairy prince was going to get in his way, either.

* * *

**Stupid Pierre, Hayner belongs to Seifer!  
**

**Next chapter is about what Hayner is doing...:D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's your order: Another chapter, piping hot and ready to go!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Thumbelina.**

* * *

Hayner felt utterly blissful as he walked with Yuffie and the others, humming a tune under his breath while he walked beside Aerith, with Yuffie ahead of them and Cloud and Leon behind them. The forest was red, due to the sunset, with all the trees bare of their leaves. But Hayner knew that he wasn't far from home. He was close, so close.

"Hey, do you think the fairy prince will be waiting for you?" Yuffie asked over her shoulder.

"Um…I don't know." Hayner replied, blushing a little. "He might not even care that I'm gone. He probably doesn't even know."

"But Hayner!" Yuffie gasped, spinning on her heel to face him. "You can't give up on your true love so quickly! I bet he's looking everywhere for you!"

Hayner's face went bright red at the "your true love" bit, but said nothing. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Not yet, anyway. Aerith smiled, touching his shoulder.

"It's almost winter, Hayner. He is desperate to find you."

"Can we go now? It'll be spring by the time you three are done with your ridiculous conversation." Leon scowled.

"You can't hate true love, Squall!" Yuffie huffed.

"Don't call me that."

Hayner laughed, then nodded his head in the direction they had been heading, indicating that they should keep moving. Yuffie immediately squealed in delight, turning to run ahead of them before Leon could call her back.

"We need to put her on a leash." Leon muttered.

Suddenly, the ninja girl came rushing back, her eyes wide and swimming with terror. Leon and Cloud stiffened as she approached.

"It…it's _Him_!" she panted.

"We must hide!" Aerith cried, and began ushering Cloud back the way they had come. "We can't stay out in the open!"

Yuffie glanced over her shoulder at the sound of footsteps, then gasped. Hayner, still standing there, blinked in surprise as Yuffie ran past him. What was going on? Before he could comprehend the situation, a voice spoke.

"Mmm…well, hello there."

Hayner flinched as a tall, handsome half-breed walked into view, a cane in one hand, a top hat upon his head. A purple coat hung over his broad shoulders, with violet eyes to match. Hayner wondered what type of half-breed he was, then got his answer when he saw large, colorful beetle wings, practically concealed from view by the coat.

"Who're you?" Hayner said without thinking.

"Call me Setzer, if you will."

"Setzer…?"

"Right. Setzer's my name, and razzmatazz is my game."

Hayner stood there, staring at the handsome man. The half-breed smirked, prowling over to the young, gorgeous boy, towering over him easily. He leaned down slightly, those violet eyes roaming over the lithe body and lovely profile. Never had he encountered such a prize.

"How are you today, might I ask, Cutie?"

Hayner said nothing, inching away from him. The boy felt on edge at the low, silky voice and how Setzer invaded his personal space. A shiver ran down his spine when those sharp eyes met his, leering at him oddly. He didn't trust this half-breed as far as he could throw him.

"Where did you come fro -" Hayner paused when Setzer moved even closer. "Get away from me, damnit!" he yelled, pushing him away.

"Don't you want to know where I came from?" Setzer touched Hayner's shoulder and pointed upward. "Up there, in the trees. Great view." He drew closer to the boy. "By the way, I'm quite the connoisseur for certain things that happen to catch my attention. You could say I'm a judge of beautiful things. Like you, for example."

Hayner desperately wished Yuffie and the others were here. Where had they vanished off to? He needed them, right here, right now.

"I…"

"Let me tell you, Cutie. Never have I come across such a rare jewel." Before Hayner could protest, Setzer pulled him into his arms. Hayner began to struggle in turn, trying his best to get away. Setzer ignored his attempt to flee. "What's your name, may I ask? I can't just keep calling you Cutie."

"H-Hayner." the poor boy stuttered, hoping he would be set free. "Let go!"

"Whatever for?"

"I have to get home. Let me go!" Hayner demanded, trying to shove him away again.

Setzer's smirk grew, and he leaned in once more.

"Why don't you relax a bit? You look tired, Hayner."

Hayner frowned, finally reaching his limit.

"Could you just knock it off?!" Hayner snapped, pressing his hands against his large chest and leaning away.

"Hm…perhaps you'd prefer something else. Maybe…this?"

Hayner was completely unprepared as Setzer grabbed hold of his hand and started to slowly kiss his way up his smooth arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I don't even know you!" Hayner yanked his hand away, finally able to squirm out of the man's hold. "Leave me alone!"

"Oh…how could I? I'm absolutely crazy about you, Hayner." He reached out and pulled the boy back to him by the waist, pulling down Hayner's shirt and planting a kiss on Hayner's exposed shoulder. "You're gorgeous." Another kiss on his slender neck. "And exciting." A light kiss to his jaw. "And very delicious."

"Wha - what?" Hayner gasped, his body tense.

"And I simply adore the sound of your voice. Makes me think how I can make you scream in…other ways." Setzer purred, finally releasing Hayner.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hayner said, blushing at the intimacy that the half-breed had displayed upon him. Even Seifer hadn't done such a thing to him.

"It's a secret for now, innocent one."

"But…look, I just want to go home." Hayner took a few steps back to gain some distance from him. "Can you help me?"

"Oh? How?"

"Could you fly me up there?" Hayner asked, pointing up to a tall, bare tree. "From there, I could see my house. Then I'd know if I were going in the right direction to get home."

"Well…what's in it for me, dear Hayner? It seems like quite a big favor that you're asking from me."

"Look, I'll do anything. Please, I want to get home before winter settles in." Hayner could care less that he was begging. "Please."

"Anything?" Setzer repeated slowly, licking his lips.

Realizing what he had just said, Hayner shook his head quickly, wanting to hit himself for promising such a thing.

"Wait, I take it back! I didn't mean that!"

"But you said –"

"Don't you dare touch me, bastard!"

Hayner shrank away, then spun on his heel and ran. He wanted to get away from that pervert, from those violet eyes that made him feel like prey. Before he could even get five feet away, Setzer flew into his path, cutting him off. Hayner jumped back and turned to run in the other direction, but he found himself face-to-face with the half-breed once more.

"Now you can't run." Setzer said proudly.

Hayner was taken in by a strange sense of déjà vu, feeling his heart thump when he noticed why this scene was so familiar. _This was exactly the same way Seifer and I met._ He glanced at Setzer, frowning. _Well, almost the same._

"What are you thinking about, Hayner?" The half-breed moved closer, snaking his hand around Hayner to grab his ass. "Are you thinking about me?"

"What the hell? Seriously?" Hayner scowled, moving away. "You're unbelievable!"

Setzer, however, wasn't listening. He was wondering what he should do with this feisty boy, this wingless victim.

"Hm…you're much too perfect a jewel to lose." He picked Hayner up and tossed him over his shoulder. "I'll make you mine."

With that he took off into the air, just as Leon and Cloud ran into view. Hayner gasped, then shouted to get their attention.

"Shit." Cloud muttered, his eyes narrowed.

Leon cursed as well, then cupped his mouth with his hands.

"Don't worry, Hayner! We'll get some help!"

Hayner's face fell, as did all his hopes in being saved. He was done for. He closed his eyes in despair, then whispered the only name he wanted to see.

"Seifer…"

* * *

**Hayner...T_T Hayner got kidnapped again...**

**Serves him right for being so cute...**

**Well, I hope you like how big a pervert Setzer is. It's always the quiet ones...:P**

**KICK HIS ASS, SEIFER! GET YOUR HAYNER BACK!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Updated! Yay!**

**Let's see what our poor Hayner is up to.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Thumbelina.**

* * *

"Where are we going to even get help from, Leon?" Yuffie asked as the group of four sprinted through the forest. "Do you realize who that was?!"

Leon winced, glancing over at Cloud, whose bottom lip was quivering, then sighed.

"Yes, I know. Drop it, Yuffie."

Leon looked at Cloud once more, but the young man wasn't even looking at him. Leon understood why; it wasn't every day that you met your second ex-kidnapper.

* * *

Hayner didn't know what to do now. Here he was, sitting in a bedroom conjured of many human items, made to fit Setzer's size. Being kidnapped by the beetle was something he hadn't anticipated. Nor was for said beetle to fly up to a certain tree, which happened to be his home, and lock him in here. Attempting to escape was futile.

So, here he was. Alone, sitting on a comfy bed made from some sort of box and other materials that he wasn't familiar with. And then…there was the chain. It was linked to the bed, the other end locked around his wrist. The damn beetle had insisted that Hayner was his now, and proclaimed that he had to be chained for his own good.

"Hayner, my jewel. I'm back." Speak of the devil, who had gone out to get something "special". "I found exactly what I needed."

Hayner scooted as far away as possible as Setzer walked into the room, noting the bag that the half-breed held in one hand. Despite not wanting to know, he asked.

"What's in there?"

"Certain things. I think you'll learn to love them over time." Setzer smirked.

Hayner frowned, curling away as Setzer sat on the edge of the bed, putting the bag on the floor. He could feel his body quiver in fear, trying to deny what was happening to him. Violet eyes stared at him, watching his every move.

"You know, you may think that fairy prince of yours is coming to find you and bring you home." Setzer said.

"What? H-how do you know about that?" Hayner breathed, hating the way his voice stuttered.

"It's been the talk of the whole forest. But, Hayner, has it ever occurred to you that he _isn't_ searching for you in the first place?"

Hayner swore he heard his heart freeze and his stomach drop.

"I…that's not true –"

"But what if it is? Maybe the reason he hasn't found you yet is because he isn't bothering to. Has that possibility crossed your mind, my boy?"

Before he could compose himself, Hayner felt his eyes sting at the very idea. His arms wrapped around himself, shaking his head slightly as he tried to block out the thought. But, then again, the beetle could be right.

"…no. That can't be…true…"

"Hm, I don't know about that." Setzer shrugged his purple jacket off his shoulders, a smirk tugging at his lips. This was too easy. "It might be the truth, pet."

"No. I don't believe you." The boy's voice was shaky, despite how sure he seemed. "I won't believe you."

The bed creaked as Setzer climbed onto it on all fours, moving over to where Hayner sat.

"Now, now. I didn't say it was true. It was merely a thought, a theory." He wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders, pulling him close. "Even if it is, you have me, my jewel."

Hayner stiffened, then suddenly shoved him away, anger clear on his face.

"Don't touch me, pervert! I only belong to Seifer! And he _is_ searching for me, damn you! I don't know how, but he is." His brown eyes changed from sharp to dazed. "I believe in him."

The half-breed frowned, seeing that his plan to get the boy to doubt the fairy prince had failed. Then, damn it all, he would use force.

"I thought that tactic would work on you, but I assumed wrong." He gave Hayner a predatory grin. "I guess I have to use another way to change your mind, don't I?"

Hayner leaned away from him, his brown eyes narrowing in caution. What was that creepy look in his eyes?

"I'll make you mine, Hayner. No matter what."

Hayner gasped as he attacked, shoving him on his back and straddling him, the chain rattling.

"What…what are you doing?" Hayner rushed out.

"I'm marking what belongs to me. My territory."

That said, Setzer leaned in and took a long lick up Hayner's slender neck, making the boy flinch underneath him.

"St-stop it!"

The half-breed ignored the plea, continuing. He grazed his teeth down his neck this time, moving down to Hayner's exposed collarbone, nipping at it. Hayner couldn't help but shiver.

"…stop." he gasped.

Setzer pretended to not hear him, pressing body against Hayner's, making the boy tense up. He could feel a bulge against his thigh, making him blush when he realized what it was.

"You blush quite nicely, Hayner." Setzer muttered, moving a bit to start sucking at his neck.

The lithe boy under him jerked, his mouth dropping open at the feel of pleasure that washed over him. His mind was becoming muddled, blocking out the fact that Seifer was the only one that could do such a thing to him.

"S-stop…don't…."

"Would you rather I do this?"

Hayner gave a loud gasp when a hand suddenly rubbed in between his legs, touching a part of him that even he hadn't before.

"_Stop_!" he shouted, starting to struggle.

Setzer only rubbed harder, making the boy gasp again, his body beginning to react. The half-breed smirked, then scooted downward, his mouth skirting against Hayner's shirt.

"We should get rid of these clothes, don't you thi-"

Before Setzer could finish his sentence, Hayner sat up and punched him, right in the face. With a loud crack and a grunt of pain, Setzer fell back. Hayner shivered in disgust, glaring down at the pervert who dared touch him in such a way.

"I told you not to touch me." Hayner spat, sitting up.

Setzer grimaced, gingerly touching his nose. Blood. Pain. His eyes hardened as he looked at Hayner, who felt his heart stop.

"You broke my nose, you little –" Setzer snarled, trailing off.

Hayner squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for something to happen. A punch, a slap, anything. Instead, he heard the door open.

"Setzer! Didn't I tell you to stop trying to rape little boys? I swear, you seem to fuck every little thing that looks pretty to you."

Hayner opened his eyes, surprised to find a half-breed dragonfly had walked in, glaring at his kidnapper.

"Saix. Get out." Setzer growled, getting off the bed, holding his broken nose.

Saix sighed, rubbing at the large X scar on his face, looking tired.

"I swear…Xemnas. Get in here."

"Setzer have another fuck buddy?" laughed a voice.

"Yes. Again."

Hayner blinked in confusion. What did they mean, again?

Another man came in, and Hayner gasped. The man – Xemnas, was it? – was a fairy!

"Well, he's certainly much prettier than the last one Setzer caught." the fairy commented, eyeing Hayner fondly.

Saix frowned, then elbowed him in the ribs, looking quite dangerous with his scar furrowed like that. Xemnas gave him a pained grin, then leaned over to kiss Saix on the cheek before whispering something in to his ear. Saix went bright red and shoved him away.

"Shut the hell up! You can do that later." Saix went redder when Xemnas chuckled, his eyes glittering. "Look, we need to get him out of here." Saix said, pointing to Hayner.

"Right, of course."

Hayner flinched as the fairy walked over to him, and he could see that Xemnas was smirking widely.

"Relax, I'm not like Setzer. You aren't my type." He nodded behind him. "I have eyes only for Saix over there."

"Xemnas!"

Said fairy laughed, making Hayner grimace at the nasty sound. He looked similar to Setzer, and his voice sounded dangerous and evil. He didn't like this at all.

"Xemnas. Quit messing around with the boy and set him free. He's scared enough."

"Heh. He's looks prettier like that." Xemnas said, his eyes dancing.

Saix growled warningly, crossing his arms over his chest. Hayner watched as the fairy walked over to him, reaching out to brush his fingertips on the chain that was clamped around his wrist. Bright red sparks flew from his fingers, and then a click. The chain, now unlocked, slid off Hayner's wrist with ease.

"There. Come on; let's get you out of here. And away from him." Xemnas nodded in Setzer's direction.

Hayner obeyed, getting off the bed and following Saix and Xemnas out the door. But, as he passed by Setzer, the half-breed grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Hey! Let g-"

"Seifer isn't going to come and get you." Setzer said, gripping Hayner's chin. "He wouldn't waste his time searching for someone like you. I promise you that."

"That…that's what you think." Hayner shot back, pulling away.

Setzer didn't try to attack him again, but the damage was done. He pretended to be unaffected by those words, but he could feel a lump growing in his throat as he walked out of the room.

* * *

**:'( poor Hayner, almost getting raped. **

**Yay for Saix and Xemnas (such a cute couple)!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry~! I've been so focused on Of Thieves and Gypsies that I abandoned this fanfic! Well, not anymore! I will finish it, if it's the last thing I do.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Thumbelina.**

* * *

Yuffie and the others were still running, with the ninja girl last. Despite how fast she ran, she couldn't see to catch up. Even Aerith was running faster than her, and she was in a dress.

"Hey, wait for me!" she cried.

"Damnit, Yuffie. Hurry it up!" Leon shouted over his shoulder.

"Hayner needs help." Aerith said, running beside Cloud with ease. "He doesn't have much time."

They headed into a hollowed out tree, intent of going home to ask their pride for help in rescuing Hayner. It was the only thing they could think of.

Suddenly, Pierre hopped into their path, his outfit torn and his large eyes bloodshot. Aerith screamed and turned to run, Leon immediately spinning around and shoving Yuffie and the others towards the other direction.

Pierre sneered, kicking the hollow tree. The weak tree shook, then began to fall apart, its old wood rotting away and falling around them. A particularly large part of the tree started to fall, right where the group was about to run to.

"Watch out!"

Leon grabbed Cloud and Aerith, who both yanked Yuffie out of the way. The four landed in a heap, and Pierre laughed.

"Do I hear one of you say Hayner needs help?" the toad asked.

"We're not telling you shit." Leon growled.

"But, isn't it true that the beetle guy took him and flew away?" Yuffie whispered.

Pierre smirked, easily catching the words. Aerith and Leon looked at their friend.

"Yuffie! Shut up!"

"Sh. Be quiet, my friend." Aerith warned her, her eyes warily looking at Pierre.

Pierre gave them all a look. "Hmm…where did this beetle take him?"

Aerith was the one to speak first, angrily stepping forward, her eyes flashing. Leon and Cloud stared.

"We won't tell you anything!"

"I. Want. Him. _Back_!" yelled the ugly toad, running towards them to attack.

Leon and Cloud both drew their weapons, stepping in front of the girls, ready to fight. Aerith was quick to grab them both by the arms, stopping them. The two men turned to her.

"Allow me."

They stepped aside, letting her through. Pierre came closer. Her wings ruffled, then snapped open. Flapping the pink-ish wings as fast as she could, she began to create a dust storm. Soon they – including Pierre – could see nothing.

"Go!" Aerith cried, flying away.

The others raced after her, sliding past Pierre, who was coughing and trying his best to see through the dust. Yuffie dared one last word before they left:

"See ya', you ugly ass toad!"

Pierre didn't bother to run after them once the dust had settled. Instead, he stood there, laughing. How ridiculous they were, thinking he was after them. No, Hayner was his only priority.

"Now," he said, looking up. "We see about this beetle."

* * *

Hayner sat alone on a lifted root, which is where Xemnas and Saix had left him, wishing him good luck before flying off. Now, he didn't know what he should do. He felt alone, and he had no where else to go. Besides, home was the last thing on his mind.

"Maybe Setzer was right…" he said sadly, curling up.

"Hayner? What's wrong?"

Hayner glanced over to see Sora, worry clear on his face. Conjuring up a smile, he sat down beside the small boy, wrapping his wing over his shoulders.

"I'm cold, Sora. I'm cold and hungry and I'm lost." Hayner closed his eyes, Setzer's words coming back to him. "Seifer will never find me, Sora. It's hopeless."

"Don't say that! It's not true, Hayner! He's probably desperate to find you." He frowned. "Who told you that?"

"…Setzer, the beetle…"

"Well, do you love the beetle?"

"_What_?! _No_! I could neve-" Sora cut him off.

"Then who cares what that stupid half-breed said. Who gives a damn about the beetle. Or the toad, for that matter." Sora gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry. Your prince is looking for you. I know it."

Hayner grinned, his heart lifted from the previous mood. Sora was fast becoming his second best friend. Stretching, he gave a great yawn, Sora copying him a moment later.

"Come on, Sora. Let's get some sleep. I'm tired, and it's been a long day." Hayner lay down on his back, Sora moving his wing to lay down beside him. Turning to the young half-breed, Hayner bit my lip. "Sora…you'll find the Vale of the Fairies, right?"

"I promise." Sora yawned, then whispered. "But let's sleep for now. We'll need it."

"Heh. Good plan."

Curling up, Sora carefully spread his large wings over the two of them. The feathers were soft and strangely warm, Hayner smiling at the warmth. It had been a while since he had felt comfortable.

"Good night." Sora said, and Hayner hummed in response. "I'll go and look for the Vale when we wake up. And you still need to find home."

Slowly, the two fell fast asleep. It was the best sleep Hayner had gotten since his crazy adventure had started.

When the two awoke, the dear friends said their good-byes and went their separate ways. Sora felt confident that he would fulfill his mission in finding the prince and Vale. Hayner hoped with all his heart that he would be able to get home to Roxas. But, it would seem winter was coming in now. Clouds were beginning to roll in, the atmosphere turning cold and unpleasant. Autumn was ending.

Sora's eyed the dark clouds above his head, worry shooting through him. He knew that winter was just around the corner. He had to hurry. His wings beat faster, a look of determination on his cute face.

"I have to find the Vale and get the prince to Hayner. I have to!"

A sudden heavy gust of freezing wind blew the poor sparrow boy aside, throwing him back to the earth. But fate was feeling particularly cruel today. With a scream of surprise and pain, Sora found himself tossed into a thorn patch, one of the dangerous spikes stabbing into his left wing. The brunette hissed, scrunching up his face as he made his way out of the patch and onto the ground, falling to his knees while clutching his shoulder. He dared a glance to see how bad it was, finding the thorn to be deeply embedded.

"Oh no. No, no, no. This can't stop me from my mission. I have to keep flying." he gasped out.

Giving a test flap, he grimaced. The pain was definitely there, but it was bearable…for now. With a flutter of his lovely wings, he took off into the sky once more, trying his best to ignore the sting. He knew he had to keep going, no matter what. For his dear friend, Hayner, and his happiness.

* * *

Seifer grit his teeth together as another harsh wind attacked Buzzer and him, forcing them to tilt sideways. The clouds were becoming bigger, getting closer. A storm was coming, a big one. Seifer knew that the storm would proclaim the beginning of winter.

"Damnit…Hayner!" he shouted over the wind. "Hayner, where the hell are you?!"

Another gust of wind brought forth a flurry of leaves in their path, slapping against Buzzer and his rider. One leaf hit Seifer straight in the face, catching him off guard. With a yelp, he fell off Buzzer, gravity dragging him down. He landed right into a large puddle of mud, grunting in pain as the mud ruined his favorite white coat.

"Damn," He sighed, getting up and attempting to clean himself up. "This isn't working."

Buzzer gave him no warning as he flew down to him, sliding between Seifer's legs and taking the fairy back into the air. Seifer cursed, leaning forward so as not to fall off.

"Fuck, Buzzer! Warn me next time." Seifer said, finally assembling himself.

"Prince! Prince Seifer!" A small voice shouted. "Is that you?"

He turned to the sound of his own name, his blue eyes searching until he spotted a small group of half-breeds, all huddled up in a log. Guiding Buzzer to land inside, he jumped off and glanced around, hoping to see brown eyes or wild, dirty blonde locks. No such luck; Hayner wasn't here.

"Are you the prince?" a young ninja girl asked outright, her eyes wide.

"Yes, I'm Prince Seifer. Who are you?"

"You? You are the fairy prince?" a lovely woman with bird wings asked.

"Yes. I-" The ninja girl hopped forward, her eyes shining.

"Then you're the one that Hayner loves! Oh, he was hoping you were looking for him!" she cried gleefully.

Seifer felt his heart beat faster at the sound of his beloved's name. "You know Hayner? Do you know where he is, where I can find him?" he asked quickly, perking up.

Instead of faces of joy, every single half-breed lowered their eyes, their heads hanging. The woman with bird wings stepped forward, touching the fairy's shoulder. Her eyes bore a great burden.

"Hayner…is gone." she whispered.

"_Gone_? Gone where?!"

"Setzer, the Beetle of…" She glanced behind her, trailing off. "The beetle took him." she corrected herself.

"_What?!_" He spun around, about to get back on Buzzer.

"He's out there…somewhere." said the ninja girl sadly.

"Out…there?" Seifer pointed outside, where the storm clouds were fast approaching. "Shit…he wouldn't be able to survive this storm…"

"There's some toad after him, too." a half-breed man pointed out.

Seifer snarled at the words, his hand gripping the sword at his side. He knew that, he knew that quite well. Turning to the group, he said:

"I know that a toad is after Hayner. And now, a beetle. I don't care who dares stand in my way; I'm getting Hayner back. Winter's almost here, and I don't have much time."

With that said, he flew onto Buzzer's back and took off, refusing to glance back. He cursed at the cold wind that met him as he flew outside once more, stinging his cheeks He ignored it, focused on one thing: finding Hayner.

"I have to find him, Buzzer. I know Rai and Fuu have held off the winter as long as they dared, but they can't anymore. I'm on my own for this one, and my time is limited. If I don't find him, the storm surly will." He shuddered at the thought. "And that's the last thing I want."

He had to find Hayner, no matter what.

* * *

**There! Now I can keep this thing going! Hope you guys are still liking it~**

**I adore Seifer and his wish to find his dear Hayner. D'awwwwww~!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, this one is short for a reason. Get ready for some sad stuff.**

**I'm going to finish this, guys! I will!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Thumbelina.**

* * *

Setzer winced as Pierre gripped his neck tighter, choking him and completely cutting off his oxygen. The toad, damn him, had gotten Saix and Xemnas (the traitors) to throw him out. Now, the ugly creature had proceeded to fight him, proving to be a formidable foe, demanding to know where he was keeping Hayner captive.

"Look…damn toad, stop." Setzer was able to snarl out. "Can I explain before you kill me?"

"What?" Pierre said, loosening his hold the tiniest bit.

Setzer took a breath of fresh air, glaring silently at Pierre. How dare such an awful animal try to take his life! And to try and take Hayner away from him; never.

"I do not know where he is, nor do I know where he could be now. We didn't…let's just say he didn't feel the chemistry. He had help escaping me."

"Moron!" Pierre threw him to the ground in frustration. "He is mine!"

"Like hell he is!" Setzer scoffed, getting up and dusting himself off.

The toad's eyes narrowed as the beetle turned to leave, clearly thinking the conversation was finished. Not on his watch.

"You no leave." He smirked. "You do something for me."

Setzer was about to retort and tell this dumb creature to leave him alone, when the toad suddenly grabbed hold of his lovely wings that were relaxing against his back, then ripping them clean off.

"You bastard! My wings!"

"You nab fairy prince for me first, get wings back." Pierre ordered, shaking his new prize above his head.

"Why should I?!"

"So we crush him together."

Setzer gave him a wary look. "How did you even think that up on your own?" You're too dumb, he added silently.

"I smart."

"Forget it. This is harassment, and there is no way I'm going to do whatever you want. I refuse to help you."

"Then…no more wings." Pierre sighed mockingly, ready to rip them to shreds.

"_Fine_." Setzer gave in, turning away. "I'll get the damn prince."

* * *

Sora had asked dozens of animals and half-breeds throughout the forest, and yet, no one knew of any Vale. He sighed, landing on a branch of a barren tree, running a hand through his hair.

"Where could the Vale be?" he asked himself, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

Suddenly, a lone leaf fell right on top of him. He jumped, pushing it off and watching it float to the ground before looking up. Gasping, his wings fluttered in shock, Sora realized something crucial; the trees were bare, the branches covered in a thin amount of frost, icicles hanging down.

"Winter! No, no!" Sora stared up at the sky, right as the blizzard began, snatching the little half-breed up, tossing him about like a doll, jolting the thorn in his wing. "This…this thorn. It hurts…"

Sora finally rightened himself in the air, flapping his wings as hard as he could to keep going straight ahead. His body was beginning to wear down, and the pain in his wing was worsening to the point where his vision was becoming spotted. But he had to keep going…

* * *

"Buzzer, keep going! We have to!" Seifer shouted over the blizzard and its' wind.

Buzzer plowed on, and the two leaned into the storm, refusing to let nature win. That is, until the storm began to throw snow down, hammering down on them. Seifer opened his mouth to tell Buzzer to be careful, glancing at the sky. The blizzard aimed for them, harshly raining snow down upon them. The two dodged and weaved as best they could, trying to move forward.

"Look out!"

Too late, Seifer realized, as snow pummeled him off Buzzer, forcing him to fall. His stomach dropped as the snow and freezing winds threw him around, making sure he didn't get his bearings. Buzzer had disappeared in the flurry of snow.

The fairy prince opened his mouth, about to call for his ride. Before he could, the blizzard tossed him down, right into a slowly freezing pond. He gasped, cold water filling his mouth, wrapping around him. He wouldn't let this stop him, not now. With a kick and a flutter of his wings, he swam upward, just barely able to make out the surface. He could feel the pond trying to grab him, freezing him in place. He kicked hard. He wouldn't die, not when Hayner was still out there.

But, just as his fingers touched the surface, the pond froze over completely, trapping the prince inside. The only thing that had not been frozen was his fingers, sticking out like weeds. And yet, his blue eyes were still paused, looking up at the invisible sky in fierce concentration. And, if you looked closely…closer…his other hand was holding the ring on the chain that was around his neck. The one thing that Hayner had given him.

* * *

**;_; WHYYYYY?!  
**

**I didn't like this chapter. This damn blizzard is a jerk, hurting everyone that Hayner cares about.  
**

**Next chapter will be about Axel and Roxas~!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, here's another one, up and ready for you. Personally, this one kinda irritates me for some reason.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Thumbelina.**

* * *

Roxas wasn't sure what was going on anymore. Here he was, literally being dragged through the woods by the most handsome (and weirdest) man he had ever met, who hadn't even batted an eye when he had told him Hayner was only bigger than his thumb and was kidnapped by a toad. Was this supposed to be a normal thing around here?

"Come on, we have to keep searching. Should we check the pond farther up ahead?" Axel asked, looking back at Roxas.

"Er…yeah."

Dragging the blonde boy with him by the hand, Axel couldn't help but be a bit distracted by the warm hand in his. Warm, soft, firm, but still small enough to fit in his nicely.

Two days had gone by, and they had gone everywhere, even walked through the blizzard. Olette and Pence had left to find Namine, a kind witch that lived within the castle outside of Twilight Town, who they knew could be of help. Roxas was just happy that they had agreed to helping him in the first place.

"Uh oh." Axel stopped, his eyes looking up at the sky. "Look."

Roxas gazed up, and his heart stopped for a minute. Dark clouds were rolling in quickly, shadowing over the world, telling of another great storm that it would leave in its' wake.

"No. No, we have to hurry!" Roxas cried, moving forward, now dragging Axel. "He won't last the winter, Axel! I have to find him, quickly!"

Roxas's composure was slipping through his fingers, leaving him with nothing but fear. His best friend, out there all alone and lost, probably shivering to death, unable to warm himself. And he knew that fairy hadn't found Hayner, or else he would have come back with his friend, unharmed. Something was wrong.

Axel frowned as Roxas pulled him through the woods, frantic as he stumbled about. Hayner was obviously quite dear to Roxas, and Axel wished they could find him, just to get that fierceness and joy back in Roxas. Where was that smile he had seen two days ago, when he had agreed to help?

"Roxas." The boy didn't respond. "Roxas, look at me." Blue eyes turned to him, wide and filled with terror. "We'll find him, alright? Calm down."

Axel's calm and even demeanor relaxed Roxas the slightest, but he appeared to be less anxious. Taking a deep breath, the two stood still for a moment, allowing Roxas a moment of reprieve.

"Sorry." Roxas whispered. "I'm just worried."

"You have every right to be. But freaking out won't help you."

Roxas knew he was right, and nodded once in silent agreement before smiling up at the red-head.

"Thanks, Axel."

"Heh. No problem. Now, let's say we split up and look separately. It'll be easier that way."

"Sounds like a plan." Roxas grinned, and walked off in a random direction, disappearing into the trees.

Axel stayed where he was, then began to follow after Roxas. He wasn't sure why, but something about the blonde made him want to gravitate closer to him if they weren't close enough. Running quietly, he finally spotted Roxas, walking along slowly, leaving tracks in the snow, his eyes downcast in search of any sort of sign of his friend. Axel couldn't help but feel jealous. Roxas was desperate in finding Hayner, and it made him wish that Roxas would do the same for him.

"You know, he's still terrified inside." a soft voice whispered behind him.

Jumping out of his skin, Axel spun around to find a lone figure standing there in a white and black coat, their face hidden from view. They stepped forward, then pulled off the hood of the coat, revealing a young girl, blonde hair in a braid over one shoulder, blue eyes filled with wisdom, smiling up at him.

"Axel, I assume?" she asked.

"Yeah." He blinked. "Namine…?"

She nodded her head, her eyes sparkling. She produced a basket from inside her coat, holding it out to Axel, who took it warily.

"I'm here to help. But first," She glanced behind Axel. "You may want to go and comfort him."

Axel turned to find Roxas, standing nearby, his face turned up to the clouds of doom, a tear sliding down his face.

"Crap. Hold this." Axel said, shoving the basket back to her.

Namine smiled as Axel ran up to Roxas, who let himself get wrapped into a warm hug, embracing the boy. Standing there, she sighed happily.

"This is going to take a lot of energy out of me."

* * *

Setzer was exhausted. He had walked for hours, and he had no idea where to even begin to finding this fairy prince. He didn't even want to meet him, and yet, he had no choice in the matter.

"This would have been easier if I had my damn wings, you pompous toad." He stopped, shivering as another blur of snow brushed past him. "This is pointless. I'm wandering around in some blizzard, looking for a royal brat. Forget my wings, I'm done." he scoffed.

"Looking for something?"

Setzer was surprised to find a young woman standing in the middle of the frozen pond he had been walking beside, wearing a black trench coat. Cautiously, he stepped closer, refusing to get on the slippery ice.

"Yes. Do you know where I could find a fairy prince, Ms…"

"Call me Larxene." She gave him a smirk, and Setzer noticed she had small rat ears that twitched about every couple of seconds. Odd, blonde hair, piercing, blue eyes. This woman wasn't someone he could trust. "Do you mean this prince?"

She gestured to the ice, and Setzer frowned before walking onto the ice. His eyes went wide as he caught sight of _him_! It was none other than the very prince he was looking for! What luck he had come across!

"Well, it seems that you won't be needing me anymore. Ta-ta." she cooed, walking away.

Setzer didn't bother replying, too overjoyed by the wonderful sight of the frozen prince. Today was his lucky day.

"Looks like I can have Hayner all to myself now, don't you think?" he smirked.

After he had gloated his triumph, Setzer went to work on figuring out some way to get the prince out in one piece and bring him back to Pierre. Then he could go and look for Hayner and take him away. Hayner was going to be his forever.

* * *

Hayner was shivering uncontrollably, making his way through the snow with as much effort as he could. The cold had settled into his very bones hours ago, and his feet were buried underneath the freezing snow, leaving him with no warmth. He had wrapped his arms around his body, trying to give himself any sort of body heat he could offer, but it was futile.

"Damn…" he stuttered.

The small boy continued to stumble through the snow, his teeth chattering. He felt so weak…His legs gave out, and he fell to his knees, the wind cutting into him. Snow was everywhere, cold and white and overpowering. Getting up with all his might, he kept going. He glanced around in hopes of something, someone. He needed warmth now, or he wouldn't be able to keep going any longer. Then, something caught his eye in the distance; a hill, with a large shoe lying sideways at the top, a sock hanging out of it.

"Sh-shelter!" he gasped.

Running as fast as he could, he made his way up the small hill, the torn shoe looking like a haven. He practically jumped into the sock, sighing in relief as he wrapped it around him. Slowly but surely, warmth ebbed back into his body, but his happiness had left him.

"Sora was wrong." Hayner whispered, curling up. "I'll never get home. Seifer isn't looking for me. I'll never be able to see Roxas or anyone else again." He swallowed the lump in his throat, refusing to cry. "Damnit…why? Why?"

* * *

Roxas sighed, pulling out of Axel's embrace, wiping away the tearstreaks on his face. He felt better, thankfully, due to that hug. He had needed it. Lowering his eyes to the ground, he blushed as Axel took his hand, his thumb rubbing the back of his hand.

Roxas knew he could never deny the attraction he felt towards the red-head. Tall, lean, handsome, with a kind, fun personality. Axel was someone he wanted in his life.

"Well, it's very nice to see you again, Roxas."

Roxas couldn't believe it when he looked up, shocked to find the very person who had given him Hayner in the first place.

"Namine?!" He stared. "How did you…what are you doing here?"

"I came to help, seeing as our dear Hayner has gone and gotten kidnapped. Personally, I wouldn't mind taking him away. He's just too cute." Her face turned serious. "Don't worry, though. He'll be fine."

"How do you…oh…" Roxas had forgotten she was a witch. "Then…he's not…dead?"

"No. He's quite cold, but unharmed. As for the friends he's made during his adventure, I'd say they'll be able to help in the near future."

"Then you know where he is?!"

"No." Roxas's face fell. "But I know that'll he'll be just fine." Namine continued soothingly.

Axel touched Roxas's cheek, who gazed back. The two stayed that way, but Namine broke the moment, coughing. Roxas hopped away from Axel, clearly embarrassed, blushing bright red.

"Now, let's get down to business, boys." Namine put down the basket. "We have work to do."

"What are we doing?"

"We're going to become little people."

* * *

**Yay, they're going to shrink and go on an adventure to find Hayner~  
**

**Poor Hayner is freezing his butt off, and Seifer's all frozen and stuff. :( Damn you, Setzer!**


End file.
